High SkoolThe alma Mater
by AndreaShea
Summary: Kagome and Inu-yasha were great friends in 6th until she suddenly moved away,Inu-yasha now enters his senior year,then a new girl comes and how do they know each other?Not sure about changing the rating...CAUTION:May make you laugh to hard...lol
1. Default Chapter

**HIGH SCHOOL: the alma mater**

_Summary- Inu-yasha and Kagome were great friends in 6 grade until she suddenly moved one day...Inu-yasha now _

_enters his senior year with his two best friends...Sango and Miroku. Then a new girl shows up...and how does Inu-_

_yasha and she know each other?_

Rated PG-13...for language and of course romance, maybe some drama...(Oh and not for Kikyou fans!)

**Prologue**

A girl and a boy were talking under a tree. They were both in 6th grade and it was two weeks before summer vacation.

"I don't want to go to the next grade..."The girl said as they sat under the tree. "Well slut, where gonna have to leave

sometime." He explained as she grinned at him. "Dog boy your right, we'll always be in the same class anyway."

Kagome exclaimed as she hugged him. He pushed her off of him. She just giggled as he brushed himself off, while

blushing. The school bell rang and they both walked together to their houses that were a couple of streets away from

each other. Kagome had lived in a shrine with her mother, father, grandfather, and her little brother Souta. "Well, bye

Dog boy." Kagome exclaimed as she hugged him again, but instead of the reaction she thought he would give her, he

hugged her back. "Yeah, bye slut." He replied to her. She let go of him and walked away. When she got to her house,

their were police cars and a ambulance that pulled a body into it. "MOM!" Kagome yelled running to her crying mother.

"What happened?" She asked looking at her mother's tears. "Your father...was killed." She said sobbing. Kagome

looked at her mother, tears forming in her eyes. Her father was dead, the man that had taken care of her for 11 years..

Her mother pulled her into a wet hug with tears falling from both of their eyes.

Days after the funeral, Kagome never showed up for school. Inu-yasha suspected it to be no surprise because of the

loss in her family. He waited a couple more days and decided to go see if she was alright himself. He walked up to the

house, and knocked. No one answered so he turned the door handle.

The door opened without force. "Hello, Kagome?" He called, no one answered.

He stood there looking around the shrine house, and there was nothing in there.

Everything was gone. He ran to Kagome's room and opened the door. He walked in and everything was gone.

Kagome's bed wasn't there, her lamp wasn't there, and she wasn't there. His best friend was gone.

She had moved and she didn't tell him.

She was his only friend and she was gone. He sat on the ground, a tear dropped down his face.

She could have at least told him that she was moving, and then he would have prepared to tell how he felt about her

and give her a proper goodbye.

Inu-yasha went through the rest of the years without Kagome, and he wondered everyday, what it would be like if she

hadn't moved. He missed her; he wouldn't tell a soul about her and wouldn't talk about his past to anyone except his

two best friends Sango and Miroku.

**Inu'sluv**- Kind of sappy but I thought it was cute, Chapter 1 is called, **"Long time no see"** I hope you like the story because it was hilarious to my friends...

**Chapter 1-Long time no see...**

Inu-yasha opened his locker and put his books inside. He was now in his last year of high school. He almost shut his

locker and then jumped when Sango's, one of his best friends, face appeared in front of it. "AH!" He shouted. "Hey Inu-

yasha." She exclaimed. "Sup?" He answered. "Hey Inu-yasha, did you know there's a new girl?" Sango told him. "Yeah,

I heard about that. "He replied. "She looks remarkably like that wench of yours Kikyou. "He slammed the locker door

shut. "Listen, first of all she's not a wench!" (A/N-Yes she is)"And second,do you know her name?" "Yeah, it's

Ka...Kago-something?" "I think it's Kagoma." Miroku, another friend of Inu-yasha, said walking up to them."Where have

you been?" Sango asked. "I've been around." He explained his hand wandering. "Uhh..."

But Inu-yasha just shut his mouth. "AHHHH!" Sango screamed as she slammed her fist into his stomach. "HENTAI!" She

shouted walking away. Inu-yasha just stood there with a smirk on his face looking at the disoriented face of his best

friend. "Hey Inu-yasha!" A girl behind Inu-yasha said. He turned around to see Kikyou standing behind him with her

arms out. He embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. (A/N-Don't worry Kikyou hater's...Kikyou's gonna go down

later...I hate Kikyou too!)"Well, Inu-kun have you seen that girl?" She asked as he shook his head no. "She looks

almost identical to me." She explained. "Ok, I gotta go Inu-kun!" Kikyou said as she kissed him on the cheek and

walked off.

Just then a girl with jet black hair walked in. Her hair was short. She had a blue blouse on showing some of her

stomach and jean pants that went over her sandals."God she's fine."Miroku exclaimed as Inu-yasha stared at him."Your

still here!" "Yeah, Sango flattened me, it took awhile to figure out how to put myself together. "He explained smirking.

"Okay..."Inu-yasha replied a little freaked out. He turned to see the girl who had just came to a vacant locker. She

looked somewhat familiar. Then he remembered. "No, it couldn't be..."He whispered. He thought for a moment...

**FLASHBACK**

**Kagome**-"I don't want to go to the next grade..."

**Inu-yasha**- "Well Slut, where gonna have to leave sometime."

**Kagome**-"Dog boy your right..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"No, she couldn't be, but the only thing that will prove that she isn't Kagome is this." He walked up to her. "If it's not

her than I might get slapped for this." Inu-yasha thought to himself gulping. "What is he doing?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know, Inu-yasha has never been the one to go talk to a new person first." Miroku told her. "You don't think that

he likes her, do you?" "Inu-yasha, no way, he has Kikyou. "Miroku said. "You mean that wench, I don't like her." Sango

replied gritting her teeth. The girl kneeled down to get into her book bag and Inu-yasha said, "Hey what's up slut?"

"Did he just say slut?" Sango whispered to Miroku. "Yep." He responded. "Shut up dog boy!" The girl yelled back.

"Wait?" She whispered as she got up to look at him. Their eyes met. "I...Inu-yasha?" She exclaimed, as he nodded. She

smiled and he smirked. "Inu-yasha!" The girl yelled as she hugged him. "Did...s...she just embrace Inu-yasha?" Kikyou

stuttered as she began to walk over. "Uh,oh...little miss prep has just noticed new girl with idiot jock. "Sango exclaimed

smirking. Kikyou walked over to the two and tapped the girl, Kagome's, shoulder. Kagome let go of Inu-yasha and

looked at Kikyou. "Hey slut, that's my boyfriend your hugging!" Kikyou shouted at her. "Umm,I was just hugging one of

my long lost friends if you don't mind Inu-yasha's woman." Kagome said meanly. "Uh, well if you don't back off my man

than I will personally kick you a"..."Oh, is that so, you prep! "Sango shouted as she walked up to Kikyou. "Now I

suggest you leave now Kikyou, before you get your butt kicked, or should I remind everyone about the time when you

and that geek got into a fight?" Sango explained as Kikyou looked at her with a freaked face. Oh, how Inu-yasha

remembered that time.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kikyou**-"Listen here wench now tell me your sorry!"

**Geek**-"Why should I?" (snorting sound…that's sounds nasty)

**Kikyou**-(drew her fist and began to hit the girl.)

**Inu-yasha** just sat there watching her fight the geek, who seemed to be winning. Suddenly, the geek gave Kikyou an

uppercut and knocked her down. The entire hallway was filled with laughter. Inu-yasha couldn't help but laugh.

Some guy- "Kikyou just got beat up by a geek! Man, she can't fight!"(laughing)

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**  
"Fine, I'll go and another warning to you, new girl, stay away from my man." Kikyou sneered. Kikyou walked over to Inu-

yasha and kissed him, this time on the lips. "Uhh, showoff." Kagome exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "Bye,Inu-kun."

Kikyou implied as she walked off fliping her hair. Kagome and Sango just stood there annoyed. "Inu-yasha,since the

day I met you, you have always liked the preps and sluts." Kagome said as Sango looked at her like, she's gonna die.

"Shut up Kagome!" He shouted at her playfully. "Right..."She replied sarcastically. "Do you two know each other?"

Miroku asked as he stood next to Sango. "Uh, yeah, we've known each since 6th grade." Kagome explained as her and

Inu-yasha smiled. "Oh, I'm so rude, my name is Sango, and this is Miroku." Sango exclaimed as she smiled to her.

Miroku walked up to Kagome and studied her. "What the heck are you doing?" She asked him annoyingly. "Hmm..."He

whispered as Kagome mocked him. "What does hmmm,mean?" She bellowed. He clasped her hands, she looked down

at her hands."Will you bear my child?" He asked her with a cheerful smile, he wasn't cheerful when Inu-yasha, Sango

and Kagome knocked him to the ground. "Hentai!" The two girls shouted as they walked to the classroom. "I've told

you once, and this about the last time I'm gonna tell you this Miroku, girls won't bear the child of a perverted 18 year

old P.I.T!" Inu-yasha yelled.

_(A/N-If anyone doesn't know what P.I.T,means then i'll tell you...it means Pimp in training...!)  
_  
**P.E**

"I don't like these really short shorts we have to wear!" Kagome shouted. "You'll get used to them." Sango told her as

she put her hand on her shoulder. "Oh,ok." Kagome replied as she smiled. "There not short, I say there not short

enough." Miroku exclaimed smiling, but only to have Sango and Kagome smack him. "Well class, today we are going to

play baseball." Coach Takanawa said. "Now, since we don't know how the new girl Kagome Higurashi hits, then like all

of you did, we will let her hit a ball and see if she is good at playing baseball." "Uhh.. I'm not that good." Kagome said

nervously. "Oh,don't worry you'll fit in, I hit the ball but it kind of flung back over my head and hit the coach." Sango

explained as the boys just laughed. They all walked out to the field. "Uhhh, I haven't held a bat since I that time I tried

to kill Inu-yasha with one. "Kagome thought to herself as the coach gave her the bat. "Ok, now just swing the bat and

hit the ball, it shouldn't that hard for you slut!" Kikyou shouted to her in the outfield with her jet black hair flowing. "Oh,

I hope I hit her..." Kagome kept saying in her head. Inu- yasha, Sango, and Miroku were sitting in the bleachers

watching Kikyou nagging Kagome. "She's gonna kill Kikyou isn't she?" Inu- yasha said. "I hope, that slut needs

something to shut her up." Sango exclaimed. "This is the last time I'm saying this, Kikyou is not a slu-!" Inu-yasha

stopped when he heard the swing of the bat hit the ball. The three watched the ball soar and hit Kikyou straight in the

head. Kagome smirked as she ran the bases. Sango bursted out laughing, Miroku just looked with a smirk and Inu-

yasha walked off the bleachers to see if Kikyou was all right. Kikyou was on the ground in pain with people laughing at

the top of there lungs. Inu-yasha walked over to see that Kikyou had a big bump on her head. Inu-yasha couldn't help

but laugh, only he didn't let Kikyou see. Coach Takanawa walked over to Kagome and said, "You need to say I'm sorry

to Kikyou, even if you didn't mean to." Kagome nodded as the coach walked away. "What was that all about...oh and

that was hilarious!" Sango exclaimed still breathing hard from laughing. Inu-yasha walked over with Kikyou in hand.

Kikyou stood there with Kagome standing in front of her. "I'm sorry..."Kagome said really sorry. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Kikyou shouted as she began to strangle Kagome. Inu- yasha, and the other two tried to pull Kikyou off of Kagome, but

suddenly Kikyou squeezed so hard that it knocked Kagome out. "Kikyou!" Coach Takanawa screamed as Kikyou let go

of the unconscious Kagome. "I'm afraid Kikyou that you are going to the headmistress." She exclaimed as she grabbed

Kikyou by the arm and pulled her. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted as he sat down next to Kagome. "We should take

her to the nurse." Miroku explained as Inu-yasha nodded.

**ENDING CREDITS**

**Inu'sluv**-I know that was a very long chapter but all the first chapters in my story are...My friend squeezed someones neck so hard that she got knocked out once...

**Kagome**-You made me get hurt!

**Inu-yasha**- Yeah and by Kikyou know less...

**Inu'sluv**-Now now, guys, Kagome gets better, and she also beats Kikyou's ass. So don't worry..

**Kagome**-Ok then, I'm down with that...

**Miroku**- You're down with what?

**Kagome**-Never mind...

**Inu'luv**- Well, anyways,The next chapter is called "This means war"...

**Miroku** -No really, what do you mean by I'm down with that.

**Kagome**-Drop it...

**Miroku**- Drop what?


	2. Chap2This means War!

**Chapter 2-This means war!  
**

"Uhh..."Kagome winced as she woke up in the nurse's office.

Inu-yasha and the others were sitting there waiting for her to awake.

"Oh, good your awake." Sango exclaimed giving her a washcloth to put on her head.

"What happened?" She asked and then it all came back to her.

"Where is that **bitch**!" "I'll kill her!"Kagome shouted as they all looked at her eyewide.

"Did you just say, **bitch**?" Inu-yasha asked."Yeah, what of it?" She retorted.

"It's just, you made a vow in 6th that you would never say a cuss word."

"Yeah, well I broke that in 7th."Kagome exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed.

"You shouldn't be moving, Kagome."Miroku told her as she just waved him off.

"Why shouldn't I, I'm fine." She replied as she fell backwards into Inu-yasha's arms.

"Fine my ass." Inu-yasha huffed.

They walked out of the nurse's office, with Kagome on Inu-yasha's shoulder.

Kikyou stood there looking her eye twitching. "What the hells are you doing Inu-yasha?" Kikuyu shouted.

"I'm helping a friend." He explained to her. Kikyou walked up to the two, pissed. Kagome got off of his shoulder.

"Get the hell away from us bitch." Kagome yelled.

"Shut up Higurashi, before I knock you all the way into next week."

"Yeah and I'll kick you ass on Thursday now get the hell away from us you slut!"

Kagome yelled back at her as people around her chanted **Ooooooo**!

Kikyou turned away when she saw the principle coming but Kagome stood her ground.

"I'll see you later Higurashi." "Whatever Kikyou, I'll see you soon...very soon, you bitchy prep!"

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

Kagome and Kikyou shouted back at each other.

They almost attacked each other when Inu-yasha pulled Kagome back and then Kaede;

Kikyou's freshman sister pulled her back.

"I will find a way to kill you Higurashi!" "Right back at you sweetheart!"

Kikyou and her posse walked away with Kaede restraining Kikyou.

Kagome stood there with a face of hatred. "Inu-yasha, why do you like that, whore?" Kagome asked him.

"Huh?" He whispered not wanting to answer. "Answer me god dammit!" Kagome yelled as Miroku and Sango shook.

"Well, because I really like her and she's my girlfriend..." Inu-yasha explained.

Kagome clenched her fist and began to walk away."Kagome?" Inu-yasha whispered.

"Don't talk to me Inu-yasha...I don't have anything to say to you." Kagome told him as she walked.

"I better go with her,"Sango said as she walked away to catch up with Kagome.

"Inu-yasha, Kagome is not going to talk to you and I wouldn't blame her." Miroku exclaimed as Inu-yasha looked at him.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Inu-yasha glanced at Miroku with hatred.

"Well, your going out with that whatever, and Kagome is not to happy about being strangled and being cursed at and

you then said that you love her...that's low." Miroku said rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Wait Miroku!" Inu-yasha yelled but Miroku kept walking and tried to catch up with the girls.

"Dammit..."Inu-yasha cursed under his breath.

**Inu'sluv**- Ohhh...Inu-yasha, bad boy, you don't get a bone!

**Inu-yasha**- what am I a dog?

**Kagome**- Yea...duh, your half dog...did you forget your bloodline you whatever!

**Inu'sluv**- Well, the next chapter is called"WHAT!" See ya soon...


	3. Chap3What!

Chapter.3-What?! ***************************  
  
"You should forgive him Kagome."Sango  
  
told her as she drank her soda.The three  
  
were sitting in the cafeteria."Why should I  
  
forgive him,I mean,this is my first day of  
  
school and already it's a living you know  
  
what!"Kagome replied poking at her  
  
food."Ya know,I wouldn't blame you if  
  
you didn't forgive him."Miroku said after  
  
awhile.  
  
"Miroku?"Sango whispered."What,he  
  
may be my best friend but that doesn't  
  
mean that I have to stick up for him."He  
  
explained."I hate-!"But before Kagome  
  
could finish her sentence in walked Inu-  
  
yasha.Kagome stared at him but then  
  
caught her ground and looked away.He  
  
walked over to their table and said,"Can I  
  
sit down?" "Whatever."Kagome exclaimed  
  
looking away."Look,I' m sorry alright,you  
  
don't have to be a wench." "A  
  
what?!"Kagome yelled."Why are you  
  
calling me that when your girlfriend was  
  
the one who started the whole  
  
thing."Kagome added."You mean ex-  
  
girlfriend."Inu-yasha told her."What,she  
  
broke up with you?"Miroku asked."No,I  
  
broke up with her"...  
  
******FLASHBACK**************  
  
Inu-yasha was walking up to Kikyou who  
  
was with a group of friends.He didn't want  
  
to do this but when he thought about  
  
Kikyou trying to kill Kagome,his face  
  
cracked a smile.He walked up to her and  
  
she tried to hug him but he pushed her  
  
back.  
  
Kikyou-Is something wrong?!  
  
Inu-yasha-Can we talk...  
  
Kikyou-Sure. (Kikyou's friends started to  
  
whisper.Ohh,he's going to dump her...)  
  
So what did you want to talk about?  
  
Inu-yasha-It over...  
  
Kikyou-WHAT?!  
  
Inu-yasha-You tried to kill Kagome,and  
  
you know,you are a slut,Kagome and  
  
Sango were right when they said you were.  
  
Kikyou-(smack)How dare you....  
  
Inu-yasha-See ya....  
  
Inu-yasha left Kikyou standing there  
  
looking sad.He was smirking.  
  
*******END OF FLASHBACK********  
  
"Oh,so you dumped her."Sango  
  
mutted."Great,thank you so much,now she  
  
can find more ways to try to kill me or  
  
make my life miserable."Kagome  
  
exclaimed still poking at her  
  
lunch."Miserable,Miserable,miserable is  
  
when you best friend leaves without telling  
  
you and miserable is when you have to go  
  
through grades not having anyone to hang  
  
around with." "That's miserable,not the  
  
shit your talking about."Inu-yasha told  
  
her.Kagome felt terrible,she could handle  
  
that slut,but what Inu-yasha had to go  
  
through sounding much bigger."I'm  
  
sorry...",Kagome began,"I'm sorry I ever  
  
came back."She stood up and ran out of  
  
the cafeteria.  
  
"Listen Inu-yasha,If your trying to make  
  
things better,you not,Kagome just needs  
  
some time alone."Sango instructed only to  
  
have Inu-yasha get up and walk out of the  
  
cafeteria to where Kagome went."No one  
  
ever listens to me."Sango mumurred to  
  
herself.Slurp...She turned to Miroku who  
  
was slurping up a soda and stared at him  
  
in disbelief."What?!"He asked as she  
  
raised an eyebrow.I'm not getting into  
  
this.He told her.Our friends are mad at  
  
each other and all you care about is your  
  
stupid water!Sango yelled.It's soda.He  
  
corrected.Whatever?!She screamed as she  
  
blew off some of her steam.Oh come  
  
on,people listen to you.Yeah right,no one  
  
listens to me.Sango explained.I'm sorry  
  
what?He asked.See...She gurgled.What,I  
  
was listening.He said his hand  
  
wandering.What the hel-She felt  
  
something on her butt and she began to  
  
growl and steam came out of her ears...  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!!Miroku was left on the  
  
ground with a slap mark on both cheeks.  
  
*******************************  
  
Miroku-Why in all the fanfics and the show do I get hit for touching a girl's butt?  
  
Inu'sluv-Now that was the stupidest question I have ever heard.  
  
Inu-yasha-I agree...  
  
Inu'sluv-Thank you...(smirks at Inu-yasha)  
  
Miroku-All I want is some loving and a girl to bear me a son.  
  
Inu'sluv-If you move to America,girls will ask you if they can bear your child.  
  
Inu-yasha-WTF,that's messed up...  
  
Sango-Girl Miroku's!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kagome-Now that's worse than Kikyou.  
  
Inu-yasha-Kikyou sounds like a saint compared to this.  
  
Inu'sluv-Let's not get to hasty...Kikyou will never be a saint.Anyways,the next chapter is called The kiss and the stupid car...See ya!  
  
Miroku-Why don't I just move to America?Nah,you guys would miss me to much.  
  
Kagome-Nope..  
  
Inu-yasha-Never...  
  
Sango-Hell no...  
  
Inu'sluv-Nah-uh...never will.  
  
Miroku-What friends you are.... 


	4. Chap4The kiss and the stupid car

Chap.4-The kiss and the stupid car..  
  
******************************  
  
Inu-yasha was looking for Kagome  
  
everywhere,until he came upon a door that  
  
said,Library.He opened it and was  
  
surrounded by books.He had never been in  
  
this room,and he had been in that school  
  
for four years.He scanned the area for any  
  
sign of Kagome when he came to a table  
  
where she sat.She was reading a book  
  
called,Love & Friendship for the Teenage  
  
soul.He sat down and didn't take his off of  
  
her."Do you always stare at people like  
  
that?"She asked not taking her gaze off of  
  
the book."Well,I haven't seen you  
  
in...1...2...3...4...5...6 years."He said  
  
sarcastically.That's true.She replied."Are  
  
you mad at me for breaking up with  
  
Kikyou?"No,are you crazy?"Kagome said.  
  
"I hate her,why did you date her anyway?"  
  
She asked."I dated her,because she  
  
looks like you."He told her.She couldn't  
  
believe that he said that."Listen,what you  
  
said about me moving." "You see,my mom  
  
didn't want to stay in a place where her  
  
husband had been killed."She told each of  
  
us to pack all of our stuff because we were  
  
leaving this place."I remember asking her  
  
if I could tell you goodbye."She said that I  
  
couldn't because then somehow you would  
  
try and prevent me from leaving."I  
  
understood but didn't want to leave."That  
  
day,seems like it happened yesterday,but  
  
my remembrance of it is very blank."I can't  
  
even remember what my father looks like  
  
anymore."Kagome explained as she looked  
  
down at the table.Inu-yasha felt bad for  
  
her.She couldn't even remember what her  
  
father looked like.She looked up at him  
  
with a half smile."Kagome.."He whispered  
  
as he moved closer."Inu-yasha?"She said  
  
quietly staring at him.He got closer and  
  
closer until they were about an inch away  
  
from each other.He slowly pulled toward  
  
and kissed her.She was shocked but then  
  
kissed him back.Inu-yasha wanted to go  
  
further until someone blowed at whistle.As  
  
soon as they heard it they came back to  
  
their normal states and looked at each  
  
other."Uhhh,I gotta go."Inu-yasha said  
  
running out of the library.Kagome looked  
  
back at her book,as she sat their dazed by  
  
what had just happened.  
  
Kagome left the library after she caught  
  
her ground on what had happened alittle  
  
while ago.She walked into the cafeteria  
  
where Sango and Miroku were still having  
  
lunch.She saw them both eating a  
  
burritto.Miroku shoving one down his  
  
throat,while Sango was scafing another  
  
down.Sango finished first and shouted,"I  
  
win!!!!"Miroku threw his down.From then  
  
on,Kagome was lost.After the crowd of  
  
cheering and booing finished,Kagome  
  
walked over to Sango and Miroku."What  
  
the hell were you guys doing?!!!"  
  
"Oh,"Sango began,"Miroku challenged  
  
me to a burritto-eating contest."Where as  
  
you can see,I won.Sango told her."Ok,you  
  
lost,you remember the deal."Ok Sango,  
  
but your gonna be sorry when it's  
  
over."Miroku exclaimed."Yeah right."  
  
Sango said as he walked away.  
  
"What was the deal?"Kagome  
  
asked."Oh,Miroku and I made a bet that if  
  
he won I would have to be his slave for a  
  
month."I said that if he lost then he would  
  
have to stop touching girl's butts and  
  
asking them to bear his child for a  
  
month."Oh,Sango that's mean."  
  
"You know that he lives on pervertedness."  
  
"If you take it away,it's like taking  
  
his life away."Kagome explained.  
  
"I know,isn't it fun.Sango added."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped."She'll never take it  
  
seriously."Kagome thought to herself."Oh  
  
hey,do you wanna know what happened  
  
acouple of minutes ago?"Kagome  
  
exclaimed."Yeah what?"Sango  
  
asked.Kagome told Sango everything and  
  
Sango listened with eyes open wide.  
  
The four walked out of the school  
  
silently.Kagome and Inu-yasha weren't  
  
talking to each other nor where they  
  
standing next to each other.Miroku was  
  
mad at Sango because of the deal,and  
  
Sango wasn't talking to anyone because  
  
she was still trying to get Kagome said  
  
through her mind.When they got to the  
  
parking lot,Sango and Miroku said  
  
goodbye and walked to their car.Kagome  
  
and Inu-yasha walked to each of their  
  
cars.Kagome opened the door to her car  
  
and put the key into the  
  
ignition.GGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Stop...GGGGGGGGG!!!"Damn car,start  
  
already!!!!!!"Kagome screamed as she  
  
turned the igntion to make the car  
  
start.Kagome kept cursing while her would  
  
still not start.Inu-yasha just sat there  
  
amused.Inu-yasha laughed and Kagome  
  
stared."If you think it's so funny,you  
  
come and try an start the damn thing."She  
  
commanded.He walked over and turned the  
  
ignition.GGGGGGG!stop...GGGGGGG!!  
  
"I could give you a lift if you want."Inu-  
  
yasha offered."Thanks,I'll leave this damn  
  
thing here."Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"This is the house right here..."  
  
Inu-yasha as he turned into the  
  
driveway."You can come if you want to."  
  
She said."My families's in Kyoto right  
  
now."They will be back in two days."  
  
"No,I have to go home to get some  
  
work done."He said."Ok,see you  
  
tomorrow."Kagome exclaimed as she got  
  
out of the car."Wait..."Inu-yasha said.  
  
Kagome put her head back into the car.  
  
Inu-yasha lightly kissed her on the  
  
lips.Kagome stood there blushing as he  
  
drove off."Did he just kiss me?"Kagome  
  
asked herself."Was she in some dream that  
  
she was about to wake up from?"She  
  
thought.She hit herself just to make sure  
  
that she was really awake."Owww."She  
  
replied to the hit."I am awake."Kagome  
  
said.She did one of those victory dances  
  
and sang,"Uh-huh!!!!!"for about acouple  
  
minutes.She walked into the house and fell  
  
asleep.  
  
**********************************  
  
Inu'sluv-Aww,wasn't that just the most kawii thing you have ever saw.  
  
Inu-yasha-That made me sick.  
  
Inu'sluv-I thought it was beautiful,that's why I wrote it.  
  
Inu-yasha-I think it's retarded and I can't believe that I have to be apart of this.  
  
Inu'sluv-Kagome,will you please "sit" him...  
  
Inu-yasha-(Gulp...)  
  
Kagome-Ouswari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha-BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu'sluv-Anyway,the next chapter is called,the perverted jokes and the fight.see ya!!!!!!! 


	5. Chap5 Sango's secret

Chap.5- Sango's little secret...

Kagome woke up to the sound of that

damn alarm clock.She had broken it at

least five times that week.She wanted

to through it across the room and hope

for it to shatter into millions of peices.

Kagome hated that alarm clock more

than life itself.Her mom would always

say about that dumb thing,"If it weren't

for this alarm clock you wouldn't wake

up on time and you would miss school

and hang out on the streets doing drugs

and miss out on a good education."

Kagome would then say something

sarcastic like,"What's wrong with that?"

She pulled the covers over her head yet

the clock still rang.She let her hand

wonder on her night stand looking for

it.She found it but when she tried to stop

it,she fell out of the bed.She mumbled

some non PG-13 words that I can't

write.

(haha,I love saying stuff like that.)

She got up and looked into the mirror.

She could only see the outline of herself

because her hair was over her head,

making her look like the girl from the

ring.She stared at the clock which read

6:30.She had enough time to take a bath

to wake her up.

She filled up the tub with scolding water

which she knew would wake her up.

She turned on the radio to listen to,

turning it up loud,just in case the hot

freaking water didn't work.She got in

and sank into it.Suddenly a soft song

came on.It soothed her,and she fell

straight to sleep.

She woke up with a start when the dj

called out the time."Yeah,it's 7:30,right

now,all the kids should be on their way

to school about now."He said.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!"Kagome screamed as

she stormed out of the water and dressed

as fast as she could.She got her keys and

walked out into the driveway.

"Dude,where the hell is my friken car?!"

Kagome yelled."I do not have time for

this!!"She exclaimed as she walked back

into the house.She picked up the phone

and dialed Sango's number.She sighed in

relief when Sango picked up the phone.

"Hello?"Sango answered."Hey Sango,it's

Kagome,um do you think you could

come pick me up from my house?"She

asked."Sure,tell me the directions and

I should be there soon."Sango told her.

"Ok,thanks...bye."Kagome said as she

hung up the phone.

"So where's your car at?"Sango asked as

she pulled out of the driveway."Well,that

piece of shit broke down and Inu-yasha had

to drive me home."Kagome explained.

"Oh,so what did Inu-yasha and you do when

he took you home?"Sango asked her very

micheviously."Sango,nothing happened."

Kagome assured her."Riiiight,was it good..

tell me all the juicy details!"Sango persisted.

"SANGO!!!!"Kagome yelled."Nothing

happened,I swear,and did you like switch

minds with Miroku or something,you

pervert."Kagome grumbled."Besides,how do

I know you and Miroku haven't done

anything?"Kagome asked grinning.Sango got

quiet and looked at Kagome gultily.

"Oh my god...you didn't."Kagome whispered.

Sango nodded."You slept with him."Kagome

said."Shh...you must not tell anyone,I swear,

I haven't even told Inu-yasha."Sango told her.

"Wait,you told me but you didn't tell

Inu-yasha."Kagome said."Well,your my best

friend,and I won't tell Miroku about you and

Inu-yasha did last night."Sango exclaimed.

"Did you know that Inu-yasha broke up

with Kikyou?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah I did...can't believe it."She answered.

"Ok,but like I told you before,we didn't do

anything,all we did was kiss."Kagome

covered her mouth."Hold up bitch,"Sango

said,"Just kidding,anyway,you kissed

Inu-yasha....again."Sango's mouth was wide

open."Ok then,I promise I won't tell Miroku

that you and Inu-yasha made out,Ok?"Sango

said."Ok,and I promise I won't tell anyone

that you and Miroku got freaky in the back

of his truck."Kagome exclaimed."Deal..."

They said at the same time,while smiling.

"So are you in love with Miroku,or was

that like a one night stand?"Kagome asked.

Sango blushed and quickly changed the

subject."Look,were at school."Kagome

shrugged and decided not to go any further

with the Miroku and Sango night stand thing.

They heard the tardy bell ring as they got out

of the car.They stared at each other and ran

into the building.

They zoomed through the halls,running as

fast as their legs could carry them.They

barged through the door.The teacher stared at

them.Kagome and Sango held their breath,

hoping that the teacher would be considerate

and pass it over,since it was like the second

day of school.The teacher coughed and told

them to take a seat.The class quietly giggled

but did nothing further.They sat down,

blushing rapidly.Inu-yasha and Miroku

looked at them and turned to look at the

teacher."Where were you?"Miroku asked.

"I had no ride,so Sango had to pick me up."

Kagome explained.Miroku nodded in

belief.Inu-yasha smiled at Kagome and

Kagome smiled back.She turned to Sango.

Sango was mouthing,"Please don't tell him."

Kagome smiled and mouthed back,"Promise."

They smirked and turned to the teacher,

pulling out the textbooks and turning to the

correct page.Kagome looked into space and

whispered,"I promise,Sango."

I finally updated....YAY!!!! I will update on

College:Hell on earth and The sequel in

acouple of days.I have just started school

again.8th grade baby!!!!!!hehe...It's not all

it's cracked up to be.The only thing I'm happy

about is,we get to slice open sharks at the

end of the school year.Can't wait for that.

I'm probably going to take home the eyeball.

My mom will probably faint when I show it

to her.That's part of the reason why I want to

show it to her.Hehe..ok,I think I wrote

enough about myself. byez

Inu'sluv


	6. chap6 baseball girls vs boys

Chap.6-Boys vs. Girls:showdown

Wow...how many times am I going

to update.Well,I'm almost done with

the eprilogue of College Hell,So don't

worry about that.I didn't die or anything

hehe....Even though I think acouple of

you wished I did...

Enjoy!!!!

"Today class,we are going to have a special

P.E."Ms.Takenawa said to the class.

Inu-yasha and Miroku looked at each other

smirking."We are going to beat you."

Inu-yasha exclaimed."Your not going to

know what hit you."Miroku beckened.

"Your going to cry like little babies."

Inu-yasha told them,which pissed them

off.

The class walked out on to the field.

Sango walked over to Kagome and

whispered,"Let's kick their ass,and show

them what real babies look like."

Kagome smirked and nodded.

It was 3 to 2 boys winning.Their was one

out already.

The person up was,who else,the bitch

herself,Kikyou.She walked up to home while

shaking her butt while also shaking the bat

at the same time.Kagome rolled her eyes.

Miroku threw the ball and Kikyou ducked.

"Strike one!!"Coach Takenawa yelled.

"Come on Kikyou,hit something!!!!!"

Sango screamed.Kikyou turned around and

looked at her."STRIKE TWO!"Coach

Takenawa yelled again.Kikyou huffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes,thinking of so

many ways,that she could die and nobody

would notice.Miroku pitched the ball for

the last time and Kikyou did a lazy swing

and missed."URGH!!!!!!!"Kikyou said.

She stomped away,with the whole class

laughing.Sango got up to bat and decided

to try and bat left handed.She got ready for

the ball and then,slap bunted it.It went down

the third base line.Sango made it to first and

stopped.Kagome was up next.

Miroku and Inu-yasha switched positions,

making Inu-yasha the pitcher.He pitched

the ball and Kagome swang.She hit it all

the way to the outfield.She rounded second

with Sango right in front of her rounding

third.Sango stepped on home and ran to the

dugout,changing the score to 3 to 3.The

ball was still out on the field,not with

Inu-yasha on the pitcher's mound.Kagome

was rounding third and on her way to

home.A kid threw the ball to the catcher.

Kagome dived under him and slide to

home.Everyone stared at Coach Takenawa

wondering what the verdict was,and who

won the game."SAFE!!!!!!!!!!"She yelled.

Kagome jumped up and started screaming

along with the rest of the team.Miroku

yelled,"They beat us." Inu-yasha finished

with,"How the hell did that happen?"

Kagome and Sango walked up to them.

"This is how the hell it happened..."

Kagome began,"We ran around the

bases,"Sango said,"and we...

KICKED YOUR ASS!!!!"

Kagome and Sango yelled,laughing.

Inu-yasha threw down his glove down

and Miroku rolled his eyes at them.

Kagome and Sango jumped up and down

while taunting the boys.

"Oh yeah,we could be you anytime we

wanted...we just let you win!"Inu-yasha

said."Ok,whatever,just keep thinking that."

Kagome said.She looked at Sango,and they

walked away.

"Hey,where you going,that was a challenge,

hey.."Inu-yasha said.Miroku interrupted with,

"Just let it go man...just let it go."

They turned and walked in the other

direction.

Inu'sluv-Well,the boys are sore losers...

Inu-yasha-We would have won if you hadn't

have fixed the story that way!

Inu'sluv-I wrote the story,I have the power

to do anything I want to....

Inu-yasha-Like what?

(Miroku walks into the room..)

Inu'sluv-Like this...

(Makes Inu-yasha and Miroku kiss)

(Kagome and Sango walk in.)

Inu-yasha and Miroku-AHHHH!!

Kagome-Wow,Inu-yasha,I didn't know

you swung that way...

Sango-I thought you only liked girls,Miroku,

but I guess you just found out about the world

of boys and decided to become bisexual.

Miroku and Inu-yasha-SHUT UP!!!

Inu-yasha-You are evil!

Inu'sluv-Yep,I know...don't you love it!

Inu-yasha-idiot...

Inu'sluv-Wanna say that again..

Inu-yasha-No,I didn't say anything mean,I

said,uhh...you could never be an idiot...ok,I'll

shut up now...

Inu'sluv-Yeah,I would to...Anyway,the next

chappie is called,"Together at last..."

See ya laterz!!!!

Inu'sluv


	7. Chap7 Koga makes him move & Inu disappro

Chap.6-Koga makes a move and

Inu-yasha disapproves...

Oh that's cool...it ryhmes...I rule...hehe

not just kidding..anyway,I am definetly

almost done with eprilogue of College

hell...it's really good...starts out with an

Inu-yasha/Kagome lemon..yay!!!

Well,enjoy the fanfic!!!

Wait,do any of you have Aol instant

messanger?Well,if you do...IM me

at Chikagurlie360,ok?thank you,but

only if you can.

"I'm worried about Inu-yasha and Kagome,

they seem mad at each other..."Sango said.

"Inu-yasha's mad at Kagome because she

beat him...I don't think Inu-yasha likes losing

very well."Miroku explained."Oh,I see...so

he hates losing,because he wants to be the

strong tough guy to make her like him...oh!"

Sango said figuring it out."Yeah,exactly."

Miroku exclaimed.Just then,Kagome and

Inu-yasha walked into the cafeteria,in

two different directions.When they walked

next to each other they growled.

"Bitch..."Inu-yasha whispered."Bastard."

Kagome whispered back.They growled at

each other again,before walking over to

Sango and Miroku.

"Hey,"They said at the same time,

"DON"T COPY ME!!!!!!"They both said

again.They glared at each other and huffed.

"Come on Inu-yasha,Kagome,you guys were

like best friends until that stupid game

yesterday."Sango stated."Yeah,you guys act

just like babies,why don't you grow up and

learn that you can't have all the things you

want,isn't that right,Inu-yasha?"Miroku

exclaimed."Feh,"Was all that he said.

"Feh,isn't the correct answer,but hey,I'm

not the one being a jackass."Miroku got

up and walked over to the drink machine.

Suddenly,Koga walked over.A real

stubborn,and wealthy kid.He always got

what he wanted,and what he wanted more

than anything,was Kagome.He had dubbed

her,his woman."Hello my love."Koga said.

"Hi Koga,and I'm not your love,I'm nobodys

thank you very much."Kagome said.

"Wow,I like a fiesty woman."Koga stated.

Inu-yasha stared at him with anger in his

eyes."Leave her alone,maybe if you were

smarter someone on your level would want

you!"Inu-yasha blurted out."You fithy mutt,

how dare you talk to me like that when my

beloved is around to hear such foul things."

Koga explained.Inu-yasha and Sango,AND

Miroku's head fell down on to the table in

defeat."Ok Koga,listen,I am not your woman,

I will never be your woman,and I don't

fucking care if you think that,because that

just crummy bullshit!!!!!"Kagome screamed.

Miroku,Sango,and Inu-yasha,eyes wide open,

staring at her with disbelief.Koga stood there

and gawked."Well,it's seems that you are

in the needing of blowing off some steam,so

I will act like you didn't say that,I'll see you

later baby."Koga said to her as he walked

away."Wow,what a guy."Sango said.The

three suddenly heard banging coming from

the table.They turned and saw Kagome

knocking her head on the table over and

over again."I .... Hate.....him!!!"She said

after every hit of the head."Kagome,he

keeps hitting on you,and I'm going to

kick his friken ass until he learns the meaning

of leave me the hell alone."Inu-yasha said to

her."Why should you stick up for me....you

don't even like me,your still mad about that

whole winning incident,that was just a

friken GAME!!!!"Kagome yelled.

"I never said I didn't like you!"Inu-yasha

yelled back."Yeah right,you called me last

night and said,"I friken hate you!"Kagome

exclaimed."I was just blowing off some

steam...."Inu-yasha explained."Whatever,you

have a problem then about just showing that

you care!"Kagome yelled."I have no problem

telling you that I like you,and you know what

.....I do like you thank you very much!"

Inu-yasha yelled.Sango and Miroku's eyes

went wide."Ya know what Inu,I have no

problem telling you that I like you too,which

is very much true!!!"Kagome shouted.The

two stopped and thought about what they

had just said."So,you really don't hate me,you

actually like me."Kagome whispered."I never

hated you,back then when we were younger,

I liked you."Inu-yasha explained.Kagome

smiled."Ya know,I liked you back then to."

"You could have just asked me out ya know."

Kagome explained to him."So,all that could

have been arranged if we weren't stubborn

jackasses."Inu-yasha stated.Miroku and

Sango piped in with,"Yep,and we got

stuck with you two jackasses."

"Now just ask out the girl before I do."

Miroku told him.Inu-yasha smirked.

"Kagome will you go out with me?"

He asked nicely.Kagome smiled.

"Yeah,and by the way,what the hell

took you so damn long!"Kagome

yelled.Ok,now we are going to have to

get Mr and Mrs.Matchmaker over here

together."Kagome added.Miroku and

Sango looked at each other,blushed,and

then walked in two different directions.

"This is going to take awhile."Kagome

explained to Inu-yasha.Inu-yasha

nodded.

Inu'sluv-Finally,Inu-yasha and Kagome

are together,took long enough!

Inu-yasha-Umm...baka,your the one who

wrote the friken story....

Inu'sluv-Oh yeah...(sweatdrops)

Inu-yasha-dumbass..

Inu'sluv-what was that...

Inu-yasha-nothing I promise...nothing at all

Inu'sluv-that's what I thought...

Kagome-I wish he would listen to me like

that...

Inu'sluv-Oh,well,if you threaten him that

you will force him to kiss Miroku or have

to feel the rath of the evil sit command until

his back is as sore as he was when he fought

Naraku,then he will listen.

Inu-yasha-(eyes wide)You wouldn't do

something like that would you Kagome?

Kagome-I don't know,depends on if you will

let me go home for the weekend to study for

my test...

Inu-yasha-fine whatever....god...

Miroku-I have never seen Inu-yasha give up

that easily...

Inu-yasha-it was either that or I would have

to kiss you and believe me I don't want that

kind of torcher like that again!

Miroku-Yeah,that's a good point...I wouldn't

want to kiss you even if you were the last

person in the Warring states era...

Inu'sluv-And that's a good thing,cuz us girls

don't want to have to deal with hot bisexuals

around here...why are all the gay boys hot?

Sango-I don't know,but that must suck for

you.

Inu'sluv-My life sux...anyway,hope you liked

the chapter,and the next chapter is called

-The horror movie and the comedy-

See ya laterz!!!!

Inu'sluv


	8. chap8 Bomb Threat

_**Summary**:Kagome and Inu-yasha were the best of friends,until Kagome suddenly moved away._

_Inu-yasha enters his senior year and a new girl_

_shows up,how do the two know each other?_

_**Inu/Kag and Mir/San**_

**Highskool:The alma mater**

**Ch.8-Bomb Threat**

**Rated PG-13**

Kagome and Sango sat there at around 7:00 in the

morning,waiting for Miroku and Inu-yasha to come into the

cafeteria.Kagome sighed deeply,and groaned in frustration.

Sango was blowing at a strand of hair that was in front of

her face.She too was tired of waiting for the idiots.The

whole cafeteria was silent,nobody was talking,just sitting

there,thinking about school and how it was probably going

to be stupid,just like all the other ones.

_Uhh...I'm so tired....._Kagome thought to herself.

_I'm going to kill those idiots....._Sango said to herself,rolling

her eyes,ticked off.Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria

opened and in walked....The principal.Kagome and Sango

groaned,mad at the world._Where the heck was the boys???_

The doors of the cafeteria opened again,and in walked

Inu-yasha and Miroku."FINALLY!!!!!"Kagome and Sango

yelled waving them over to them."What took you so long

Inu-yasha?!"Kagome yelled."Shut up Kag,I was on my way here

when Miroku called my cell,and said he needed ride."Inu-yasha

explained,something about him,made Kagome mad."God,sorry I asked."

Kagome whispered to Sango."What's wrong with you Miroku,what's wrong

with your car?"Sango asked.Miroku kinda sighed and answered,"My mom

took it away because I missed curfew." "AGAIN?!"They all said in unison.

"Where do you go?"Inu-yasha blurted out.Kagome and Sango were

about to ask the same exact question."Umm....I'm not going to answer that."

Miroku whispered,so they couldn't hear it very well.Inu-yasha snorted,

somehow thinking it was some place perverted."Nevermind,don't answer that

then."Kagome said to him."I dont' even really want to know..."Sango told

them.Kagome had to nod to that,and so did Inu-yasha,even though he had

asked the question.Miroku sighed in relief,but somehow he knew that that

wasn't going to be the end of the conversation.The principal didn't seem to

be in a good mood,something seemed to be wrong with him.Miroku and

Inu-yasha didn't like the way he was acting.Kagome noticed that he was

jumping at every little sound he heard.Either something was wrong,or he had

just got done watching the exorcist."What's his problem?"Inu-yasha thought

out loud."I don't know,but I don't like it."Miroku said.The girls nodded.

"Inu-yasha,go see what's wrong with him."Kagome said.

"You too Miroku,please."Sango added.Miroku nodded,and the two guys

walked over to where the princpal."Mr.Kamashi...."Miroku said.The principal

jumped at the sound of Miroku's voice."Oh,it's just you..."He said in relief.

"What is wrong with you?"Inu-yasha blurted out.Miroku turned to

him in shock._He's cussing at the Principal???_Miroku thought."Inu-yasha..."

Miroku whispered.The principal hesistated and then answered,"Well,We got

a hand written note today in the Girl's bathroom."He stopped.Inu-yasha

stared at him and said,"And...what did it say?"The principal sighed again and

then answered with,"It said that there is a bomb planted in one of the 12th

grade classes."The two's eyes went wide and Inu-yasha glared at the

Principal."And why haven't you sent us home?!!!!!!!"Inu-yasha yelled.

Miroku turned to Inu-yasha and saw the anger in his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT,US ALL TO DIE?!!!!!!"Inu-yasha shouted.

Kagome and Sango turned to the guys and stared in horror.Whatever they

were talking about didn't sound good from the way Inu-yasha's voice

sounded."Inu-yasha..."Kagome whispered.Sango got up from her seat and

walked over to them."What are you talking about?!!!!"Sango exclaimed.

"Well our loving principal has just informed us that there is a bomb in the

vicinity."Inu-yasha explained.Kagome and Sango's hand flew over there

mouth."WHAT?!"The two yelled."Did I stutter?"Inu-yasha said ticked off.

Kagome stared at him,but knew that he wasn't in the mood to be chewed out.

Sango looked at Miroku and he too looked ticked off.

"Obviously the principal wants us dead."Sango said."What...are you telling

me that he was just gonna leave us here to get blown to bits!!!!"Kagome

screamed.The whole cafeteria heard Kagome,which made them feel

uncomfortable.Chattering was heard around the whole cafeteria.Kouga got

up from his table where his friends Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting and

walked over to the group."What is going on?!"Inu-yasha turned to him and

said,"I ain't in the mood to explain it again,so just go back to your table

and fondle yourself." Miroku snorted.Kouga turned to Miroku and glared.

"You wanna start something?"Miroku asked walked up to him.

"Man,I could kick your butt right now."Kouga answered.They were standing

face to face,which meant that in about two seconds one of them was going

to throw the first punch.Kagome was ticked off now.She walked up and

pushed Miroku away from Kouga."Kouga,go away,we don't need you

starting a fight right now,not with what's happening."Kagome explained.

"Which reminds me,what is going on,answer."Kouga added.Sango growled

and said,"Right now there is a bomb in the 12th grade building ok,now go

sit down and shut up!!!!!!!" Kouga glared at her.She glared back.

"See I can do that too."Sango added.Miroku smirked.Inu-yasha was too

preoccupied with wanting to kick the principal's you know what to hear

what Sango had did."What did she just do?"Inu-yasha asked,not taking

his eyes off the principal."She just told Kouga off."Kagome explained.

Inu-yasha smirked."Ok principal,you go to your office and wait till I say

come back!!!"Inu-yasha yelled.The principal stared and nodded,sweat

dripping down his face.Kagome was amazed that the principal was

actually listening to Inu-yasha."Inu-yasha..."Kagome whispered.

He turned to her and smirked.Kagome's eyes glistened,she didn't know

why but she admired him for him taking responsibility.

_This wasn't the Inu-yasha I was expecting,I was sure he was gonna kill the_

_Principal."_Kagome thought to herself.

Inu-yasha turned to Miroku and nodded.Miroku understood and nodded as

well.Sango and Kagome were oblivious to what the 'nodding'thing meant.

Inu-yasha then turned to the infested cafeteria of people.When he began to

speak everyone shut up."Ok listen,there is a supposedly a bomb in the

12th grade building somewhere."Everyone's eyes went wide in horror.

Someone blurted out,"WHAT?!!!!" Inu-yasha scanned for the voice.

His eyes landed on a about 15 year old girl."Just what I said,there is a bomb

in the 12th grade building."He said.He hated repeating himself.

"Ok,you all with cars can leave but anybody who feels like being a hero,

follow me and Miroku to the classrooms."Kagome looked at Inu-yasha,she

was scared,scared of all the things that could happen to him that would

pronouce him dead. "Inu-yasha!"Kagome shouted running at him.

"Please don't,do you know what would happen if you went in there and the

bomb exploded!"Kagome exclaimed."It's fine Kagome,bomb threats are

usually just bluffs."Inu-yasha told her."I dont' care,I don't want you or

Miroku to get hurt,I dont' want that kinda pain,and I'm sure as hell Sango

doesn't want it."Kagome added.Sango stared down at her feet.

_Miroku...please don't go...._She thought,a tear streaming down her face.

She wiped it away before anyone would notice.She had decided that she

was finally going to tell Miroku.

_Darnit...Is this really the best time...yeah it is,if he doesn't live at least_

_he would know that I love him...whoa I just admitted it to myself..._

_I love Miroku!!! See its' not hard to say!_She was fighting in her mind

wondering if this was really the time to tell him."Darnit!"Sango blurted.

Miroku turned to her."Sango what's wrong?"He asked concerned.

"Miroku!"She shouted hugging him.Miroku kinda sat there,not embracing

her."Miroku,Kagome's right,I dont' want you to go in there...I don't want you

to die!!!!!"She exclaimed,tears streaming.He then took the time to embrace

her."Sango...I'm gonna be alright,just like Inu-yasha said,It's probably a

bluff."He whispered into her hair."Miroku I don't want you too...I never told

you this,but I really like you,I love you actually,I don't understand why I

didn't realize it before."She explained.Miroku smiled."I love you too Sango."

He whispered to her.

Inu-yasha and Kagome were staring at the two.Kagome was so cheery about

it.Inu-yasha looked like he was gonna puke."Oh come off it Inu-yasha,we

were the same way acouple of minutes ago,and Miroku didn't act like he was

gonna puke!"Kagome yelled.Inu-yasha just rolled his eyes.He was happy for

them,but he just didn't like watching them.

Miroku and Sango let go of each other and Inu-yasha stared at Miroku,who

returned the stare."Come on Miroku,let's go."Inu-yasha said to him.

Miroku nodded."Inu-yasha please be careful..."Kagome whispered to him.

"Dont' worry Kagome."He said to her,he kissed her lightly on the lips.

He turned and walked away.Miroku did the same to Sango and followed

after Inu-yasha.Other guys did the same thing and ran behind the two.

Kagome stared at Inu-yasha retreating figure and whispered,"Be safe."

Inu-yasha,Miroku and the others were searching in the 4 classrooms of

the 12th grade building.Miroku and Inu-yasha were in Mr.Kasami's class.

"Inu-yasha it could be anywhere."Miroku exclaimed."Yeah but there are

about two places you can fit a bomb."Inu-yasha said."The desks,and the

closet."Miroku said.Miroku flew open the drawers of the desks and

pulled anything,and everything."Miroku,find anything?"Inu-yasha asked.

"Nothing....wouldnt' we hear it ticking if it there was a bomb?"

Miroku asked."It matters at the type of bomb it is."Inu-yasha said.

"How would know that Inu-yasha?"Miroku asked."Cuz they give bomb

recipes on the Internet,and I have a friend who's a cop."He explained.

Miroku nodded in understanding.Inu-yasha flew open the door of the

closet.Suddenly a body fell out."HOLY CRAP!!"He yelled.He jumped

and stood next to Miroku.Miroku stared at it in horror.

Inu-yasha looked at it funny."Is it a dummy?"He whispered.

Miroku walked over to it and flipped it over.It had no face.They both

sighed in relief.Inu-yasha saw something on the dummy's stomach.

"Miroku.."Inu-yasha exclaimed pointing to it's stomach.Miroku picked up

the note and looked at it."Look up...."Miroku read.

Miroku and Inu-yasha looked up and saw the vent.

"Oh crap!!!!"Miroku yelled.Inu-yasha and Miroku ran out

of the room."GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!!!!!!"They yelled.

Everyone ran out of the room,hearing Miroku and Inu-yasha's voices.

Kagome and Sango heard them screaming."Oh no..."Kagome whispered.

**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The building exploded.....

**INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow......what a ciff hanger...I bet that's the best one I've

ever done.

Best chapter right now.

Is Inu-yasha and Miroku gonna live?

Will this fanfic end right now?

I can answer one of those questions.....

NO I WON'T END IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I will update really soon......

Inu'sluv


	9. Chap9 Dead or Alive

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-yasha or Group. If I did own Inu-yasha, Kikyou would be dead and would remain that way for the whole entire series.**

A/N: Thank you people who have reviewed my story, and thank you for being as patient as you can with me. I really appreciate it. Ok well on with the Story!!!

Edit: A new Paragraph is started when the a the first letter of the sentence is **bolded**..

HighSkool: The alma Mater

**Ch. 9**- Dead or Alive

**By**: Inu'sluv

* * *

**K**agome stood still…. The whole 12th grade building had exploded, and 

Inu-yasha and Miroku were inside of it. "**MIROKU**!!!!!" She heard Sango yell. She

turned to see Sango collapse onto the ground once again, sobbing. Kagome

couldn't cry, she was too shocked to even comprehend that the only guy she

ever loved was in that building that had exploded before her eyes. Kagome

looked over to see girls comforting friends who had lost their boyfriends.

She saw Ayame, a girl who was with Kouga, sobbing on a girls shoulder.

Suddenly tears started falling from Kagome eyes as she grabbed Sango and

held her close. "Miroku you can't be gone…. it's can't be true…." Sango

whispered as Kagome held her closer. Kagome looked down the hall, seeing a

flashback of Inu-yasha running to the hall.

"Inu-yasha, you said you'd be alright, you promised."

Kagome whispered as she buried her head in Sango's shoulder.

**A **person arose from the debris and soot of the newly destroyed 12th grade

building. The person coughed and shook the dirt off. "Miroku?" The person

called. "Inu-yasha?" Miroku called, trying to stand up. A sharp pain entered his

legs, as he stumbled to get up. "Miroku, where are you?" Inu-yasha called,

covered in dirt from head to toe. "I don't know, I can't get up Inu-yasha." He

whispered. "I think my leg is broken…" He explained. Inu-yasha blinked 4 times,

trying to get the dirt out of his eyes to locate Miroku and any other survivors. He

saw a body moving around, crawling; he took the body as being Miroku. He

walked over to him, holding his ribs. They hurt like hell… Inu-yasha thought as he

made his way through the debris. He found Miroku laying down holding his leg,

his face twisted in pain. Inu-yasha could only tell that from a bit of sunlight that

could be seen through the mess of the building. Inu-yasha lifted Miroku and

supported him on his shoulder. " Do you think there are any survivors?" Miroku

asked, as Inu-yasha and he struggled down the hall. "There only one way to find

out…" Inu-yasha explained. " ARE THERE ANY SURVIVORS?!!!" Inu-yasha

yelled. Nothing moved or rustled, everything laid still. "I guess it's only us…"

Miroku whispered. Suddenly, some debris flew up as Kouga struggled to get free.

"Listen asshole, you didn't' think I was going to die that easily now did you…"

Kouga shouted. Inu-yasha's face grimaced. "Are you ok?" Miroku asked. "Yeah."

Kouga answered. " Wonderful" Inu-yasha said sarcastically. Kouga growled.

Then all of a sudden, two yells were heard. "KOUGA!!" The two voices shouted.

"Oh great…" Inu-yasha snorted. Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga's little lackeys came

running towards him. "We thought you were dead!!" They said in chorus. Kouga

rolled his eyes and said," **You** thought **I** was **Dead**!!!!" Kouga yelled loudly.

"Well…yeah." They said curiously. Kouga rolled his eyes again and gave them a

"_Shut your mouth if you want to live_" glare. "Let's just go…you stupid retard."

Inu-yasha said as he started walking down the thing that was once known as a

hall. " **HEY, WAIT UP YOU STUPID MUTT!!**" Kouga yelled. Inu-yasha chose to

ignore that little gesture Kouga had just established, he didn't know why he did,

but he did. The only person besides Miroku that he really cared about right now

was Kagome. Kagome was probably sobbing in Sango's arms right now,

because she thinks that I'm dead. Oh it'll just kill her if I really was dead and they

found my body. "Inu-yasha…" Miroku whispered. Inu-yasha came back to his

senses and turned to Miroku. "I wonder what Sango and Kagome think happened

to us." "That's easy, they think we're dead, which is expected seeing as we were

in a building that exploded." Inu-yasha explained. Miroku looked down and

nodded to him. " I miss her, I know that's it's only been like acouple of hours, but

when that building exploded, the only thing I thought about was losing Sango and

that scared me…because I love her too much to lose her. " Miroku told Inu-

yasha. "The same with me about Kagome, I was scared I'd never see her again, I

don't' know what I would do without her." Inu-yasha exclaimed. They got all the

way down to where the double doors once stood to the office buildings. They

were caved in. "Shit…" Inu-yasha said, as he let Miroku sit down on the dirt floor

incrusted floor. "Kouga, I hate to say this, but I need your help." Inu-yasha asked

him, hating that he had to ask that stupid asshole to help him with something.

Kouga looked at him and nodded. Inu-yasha and Kouga stared at the rubble

covering up the only way out. "Just start pulling the stuff down and pile it up over

there in that corner next to Mr. Koshii's classroom, well was his class." Inu-yasha

said. Kouga and Miroku snorted. Kouga turned his lackeys and said," You too

help as well, if your able to move, then help!" He yelled. They nodded in

response and began to pull chairs, books, equipment and shillings out of the

way. A couple of minutes later, they had enough room for them to get out.

Inu-yasha lifted Miroku and walked through the rubble, happy to be alive.

* * *

**K**agome and Sango sat there crying harder. Kagome looked up as she heard 

Footsteps coming. Hoping that it was Inu-yasha and Miroku, she looked…..

* * *

**I know I know, **I need to stop and I'm sorry but I'm having trouble updating 

And I couldn't think about anything else to write so I had to put a cliff-hanger…I'll

Tell you that the person that Kagome hears, is not who you think it is and Sango

And Kagome figure out who planted the bombing… Till next time!!!

**_Inu'sluv_**


	10. Chap10 Whodunnit?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and Co. So stop thinking that I do...I don't understand why you guys would think so though. I mean we all know that the only person that owns the inuyasha-tachi is Rimiko Takahashi.

Highskool: The Alma Mater 

**Chap.10-Whodunnit?

* * *

**

**K**agome and Sango sat there crying harder. Kagome looked up as she heard footsteps.

Hoping that it was Inu-yasha and Miroku, she looked…

And saw…**The Principal.**

_(A/N: I hope you guys didn't think it was going to be Inu-kun and Miroku-sama_)

Kagome sighed the most disappointed and tragic sigh she had every done. But she had a

reason to do it…the person she loved was dead. She clenched her fist and growled. The

person who had done this was going to pay; she was going to kill them herself. She looked

at the principal, who seemed to be very jumpy, just as before. Only this time, it seemed

different. He was acting like he had done something. She wasn't the only one who noticed

it, Sango had too. She glared at the principal. Sango got up and started walking towards

the principal. Kagome got up, walking towards him as well. Sango suddenly broke into a

run and pummeled the Principal, knocking him over. "SANGO!" Kagome screamed as she

ran towards the principal and the infuriated Sango. Sango was about to hit the principal

again but Kagome caught her fist. Sango turned to Kagome and looked at her, tears

flowing down her face. "He killed Miroku, Kagome, he killed him…I'm sure of it!" Sango

yelled. Kagome grabbed Sango and buried her into a tight hug, Sango crying on her

shoulder. The principal was started to stir and Kagome wasn't going to let him get away

with this. He got up, shakily. He looked at Kagome, who was glaring at him, Sango seemed

not to notice because she was sobbing into Kagome's right shoulder.

"Scared, that your going to jail for the man-slaughter?" Kagome asked, kind of smirking.

The principal looked at her, looking as if he were about to cry. He started yelling and

screaming. This took Kagome and Sango aback. He ran at Sango and Kagome. Sango tried

to stop him but he knocked her over making her hit the side of the wall, instantly knocking

her unconscious. Kagome tried to run but stumbled over her own feet, falling forward.

The principal seized her by the hair, and pulled her up. Kagome screamed in agony, hoping

that the girls in the cafeteria would hear her, but the doors were, shut and nobody heard

her. That or they were too scared to come see what was wrong.

He rammed Kagome against the door and started strangling her. Kagome tried to fight him

But she was too stressed and drained of her energy of crying over Inu-yasha, that she was

unable to do so. Kagome yelped in pain as he clasped harder again her thin neck that was

Turning red. Kagome screamed as he dug his nails into her throat, causing her to bleed.

"Please…stop…" She whispered, having difficulty speaking with his grip causing her stain.

Her body became limp and was unable to move, her arms let go of his hands.

"She whispered "Inu-yasha…" as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, a fist flies out of nowhere and hits the principal. "Kagome!" The guy yelled,

who was non other than…Kouga…_(OK Ok ok )_

"KAGOME!" The guy yelled, who was non other than...Inu-yasha.

The Principal fell onto the grounded, bleeding horrible from her side of the face. Inu-yasha

Held Kagome as her breathing began to decrease. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted, hoping

that she heard his voice. Kagome began to cough uncontrollably. Inu-yasha stared in

horror, if Kagome didn't get medical treatment, she would die. He turned to Miroku who

was holding Sango, praying that she would wake up. Sango had a gash to her head, which

had blood pouring from it. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had arrived. Somehow, they had

managed to summon the police, who had arrived along with them.

The Principal was pronounced dead almost immediately when the police examined him.

He was said to have had, eternal bleeding from the punch that Inu-yasha had inflicted on

him.

* * *

The ambulance appeared acouple of minutes after the police. Kagome and Sango still had

not awaken but Kagome was still alive, because she was having a terrible coughing fit.

Sango was alive as well, but only just, because of her massive gash to the head, when the

principal threw her against the wall.

Inu-yasha stood there, staring at Kagome who was looking pale and extremely sick. She

had stopped coughing shortly after she was attached to a breathing machine. Sango was

starting to come to and was sitting with Miroku who was smiling at her, happy that she

was alive.

* * *

The Police questioned Miroku, Inu-yasha, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku on what had occurred

during the school day. Kagome and Sango were taken to the hospital. The police never

determined why the Principal decided to pull such a dangerous stunt, but school was

discontinued for two weeks. That was how long it took for Kagome and Sango to recover.

* * *

Ok ppl, I know it sounds as if I'm ending the fanfic…..BUT I'M NOT!

I am just getting started…tell me whatcha thought. They didn't really talk much in this

chapter but I got a lot of details in. So that's good.

Hope you liked it!

See YA!

Inu'sluv


	11. Chap11 Recovery

_Disclaimer- Inu-yasha and co. do **not** belong to me. I'm tired of having to say this…. Rimiko Takahashi ppl…. she owns the Inu-kun, Kagome-Chan, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, and Shippou-chan. D_

_Highskool: The Alma Mater_ _Chap.11-Recovery _

**By: Inu'sluv** **_(the best writer on okay not really…I suck…lol)_**

* * *

Kagome and Sango were still in the hospital, still cooperating from their wounds. Kagome and Sango were healing quite well, Kagome was beginning to speak, her throat able to take in air on it's own. She had stopped coughing uncontrollably. Sango's Concussion had subsided and she was well. Miroku and Inu-yasha came to visit them every chance they could possibly get. Every day after school, they would show up with some kind of gift, showing their love and affection for the injured girls. Most of the time they would bring flowers and the girl's class and homework. Even when your sick or hurt they still send Homework. The Vice Principal had taken over the duty of Principal since the original principal was dead. No one really knew Why the principal did something like that. Inu-yasha and Miroku suspected that it had something to do with retirement that the County would not allow him to have. That would have been the only reason for that to happen, the boy's deducted. Either way, they all knew that something made the principal go crazy…**

* * *

****Kagome's POV**

I sat there looking up at the black classroom-like clock lying on the wall in my hospital bedroom. It read 2:45. I was waiting for Inu-yasha to come. That was my highlight of the day, to see…him. He was something that kept me going. Okay that sounded kind of gay but oh well. I listened to the T.V. in Sango's room across from mine. She was watching a reality show, **surreal life,** if I wasn't mistaking. This bed feels sooo uncomfortable. I moved around, trying to get situated in a comfortable manner. I fidgeted with the button on the T.V remote. Should I press it or should I not? I had a decision to make, which was a really stupid one, but one I could actually make without anyone's help. I put it down, bored and lazy. Where was Inu-yasha? Just like an angel from heaven, he walks into the room. Hold on, did I just say that sappy crap? Okay, I was choked a little too hard. Inu-yasha walks over to me and gently kisses me on the forehead and says, "Hi baby." Aww, he's so sweet when 'm hurt. He can be a sure-of-it asshole, but I love him to death anyway. I coughed and said softly, "Hi." He smiled big with a touch of a grin at the ends of his mouth. He looked so hot right then…that if I weren't hurt I would have fucked him right there. **_(Had to add that…. I'm srry…. just sounded like something that should be said.)_**

* * *

**Sango's POV**

Miroku walked into the room at exactly 2:53. I timed him. He usually comes a little earlier but that's okay. I understand he has school and everything. I turned off the T.V. I'd rather watch him than watch Adrienne flirt with Chris on the **Surreal Life**. He was looking hot as usual. **_(Okay enough about hotness.)_** He kissed me passionately, but not hard enough to hurt me. I cleared my throat and said, "So, what's happening at school lately?" He smiled at me and answered with, "Nothing special, It's not as good without you there." I know any other time that would be kind of sappy but the line was working for him. All of a sudden Inu-yasha walked into the room. I smiled and said, "Hi." He smirked at me and gave me a warm hug. Inu-yasha smelled good and looked cute today. I hope Miroku never finds out about that. Inu-yasha and me would never work out. I love Miroku too much. Plus that's Kagome's man. Inu-yasha exclaimed that he was going to take Kagome for a walk. Miroku nodded and turned to me. I said, 'Can I go for a walk?" I didn't really want to go but I didn't want to sit in this bed and get fat and lazy. Miroku and Inu-yasha nodded their head and lifted me up from the bed, like I couldn't do it myself.

* * *

**NO POV**

Kagome began to get undressed and dressed into regular clothes. She couldn't just walk around in that outfit it had no back whatsoever. She was not going to moon everyone. **(Lol I think that sentence is funny.)** She looked in the mirror and touched her sore neck that was purple, blue, and a little red. She took out her compact and began applying it to her neck carefully, so that she wouldn't cause herself pain. She stared in disgust at her work. It wasn't good at all; you could still see the purple. She threw the compact down in frustration. She put her back to the wall and slowly slid down it, crying. To her she was horribly ugly with the circle on her neck. She wondered why Inu-yasha loved her when she looked so ugly right now. Inu-yasha walked into the room scanning it with his eyes for Kagome, he heard sobbing. His eyes lowered down to the level where Kagome was lying on the floor, crying about something not known to his knowledge. He slowly bent down and embraced her. She laid her head on his shoulder, sobbing. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked softly, and caringly. He gently rubbed her head. **_(Inu-yasha OOC right now ppl…but he would act like this if it really happened: Nods head:)_** "I….I'm…ug..ly…with…th…this…mark….ar…around…m…my…neck." Kagome could barely get the sentence out of her mouth. Inu-yasha chuckled a little, trying to make it unnoticeable, but Kagome heard it. She pushed away from him and Hmped. Inu-yasha looked at her. Kagome turned to him, her eyes puffy from crying and said, "Why are you laughing at me?' Inu-yasha coughed and exclaimed, "That's it, and I thought it was something different." Kagome was taken aback by that and was mad about what he said. Inu-yasha shook his head and added, "I don't think you look ugly, I think your beautiful, I will think that even when you get old and gray, you beautiful to me either way." He explained. Kagome sniffled and smiled. She knew he really meant that. She embraced him wildly, which took him aback with a surprise. Kagome murmured and I love you', as they got to their feet and walked out of the room. Inu-yasha whispered back, "I love you too." They looked at each other and Kissed briefly as they strutted over to Sango's room.

There, Sango stood in a pair of tight jeans and a cute shirt, with a beanie to cover up her bump upon the head.

Sango was smiling with the up most joy, She was happy to see Kagome out and about for a change.

* * *

Kagome, Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sango walked through the beautiful and enchanting garden they had at the hospital, Full of cherry Blossoms, lilacs, roses, daisies and anything imaginable. Every once and awhile, they would stop so the girls could rest and look at the wonderful flowers. Miroku picked a daisy for Sango, who kissed him as a thank you. Inu-yasha took it as a 'You should do this too' thing and did the same by giving Kagome a rose, which was very exquisite. Kagome kissed him passionately, which was more than a thank you that Inu-yasha had had in mind. He thought he would get a peck on the cheek, or a quick one, but Kagome was really giving it her best. Inu-yasha rapped his arms around her and kissed her back, causing Kagome's head to tilt back. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smiled and both took a step back. Slowly, they turned and walked away, holding hands. Kagome and Inu-yasha were making out like it was no tomorrow. They fell onto the benches, embracing each other, and kissing, Inu-yasha's hand slowly going up Kagome's shirt. **_(Lime bytches… lime)_**

* * *

**TO MIROKU AND SANGO! **

Miroku and Sango nonchalantly walked through the garden, knowing full well what Kagome and Inu-yasha were doing. Miroku and Sango had already done that once, but didn't want to talk about it with anyone. Kagome knew about it, but was sworn to secrecy. They had done it on their way home from Kikyou's Party. Miroku was drunk and so was Sango, they couldn't help themselves, you do crazy things when your drunk, shit happens. **_(Lol…that's funny…lol)_** Miroku looked at Sango who was a little edgy about Kagome and Inu-yasha. Miroku smirked and pulled her close to him as they walked. She smiled brightly as she felt him do so. "Sango, you do realize that I love you right?" He asked. Sango nodded, turning to look at him with the up most glee. She looked at him and said," And you do know that I adore you all the same, right?" Miroku laughed quietly and nodded. "Uhh…Miroku?" Sango whispered. "Yeah Sango?" He answered. "I know you don't want to talk about this, but, do you remember when we got drunk and ended up…yeah.." She said, substituting 'yeah' for doing it. Miroku sighed and nodded. "Its okay, why wouldn't I want to talk about it, it's not like it changed anything about us, it just showed that we had feelings that we already knew we had." He explained. Sango nodded and laid her head upon his shoulder, closing her eyes, sighing dreamily.

* * *

**BACK TO KAGOME AND INU-YASHA**

Kagome stopped Inu-yasha suddenly when she noticed what was going to happen. She lifted her head up and glanced at Inu-yasha, who had a curious face on, wondering why they had stopped, Kagome sighed and exclaimed, "Inu-yasha, I don't want my first time to be on a bench in a garden on hospital grounds." Inu-yasha nodded but was disappointed. He understood what she meant and did not want to question her authority. "When I get better and you get to take me home to my house, then we can make love, but right now, this is not the best time, the doctor says I will be home by tomorrow." "Let's just wait until hen, I'm sure you can do that." She explained. Inu-yasha frowned but nodded. "Yeah I can wait, your right, this isn't the right time." He responded with. Kagome smiled at him for being so understanding."But…that doesn't mean we can't kiss or anything." Kagome added. Inu-yasha perked up and smirked. Slowly he grabbed her and they fell back onto the bench, kissing passionately.

* * *

**TO MIROKU AND SANGO**

Miroku and Sango were sitting on a bench doing exactly what Kagome and Inu-yasha were doing, kissing. Miroku was on top of Sango, kissing her groping her on her body. Sango didn't mind much anymore, it felt good either way. The only thing she didn't like was him touching her butt, that turned her off very fast. Miroku knew this and decided that wouldn't be something he wanted to do. Sango groaned as he nibbled on her neck, slowly, he began to suck on her neck, which gave her a sensation, It felt good and she loved it. Suddenly, a nurse walking around, inspecting the garden stopped them. They sat up extremely fast and blushed. She glanced at them disapprovingly and went about her ways. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and blushed more. "Uhh…let's go find Kagome and Inu-yasha, before the nurse finds them first." Miroku exclaimed. Sango nodded and they began walking towards the lovers' direction. Miroku and Sango found Inu-yasha and Kagome making out on the exact same bench as before. Miroku and Sango coughed to signify that they were standing there. Kagome and Inu-yasha stopped and looked at them. Inu-yasha looked annoyed and Kagome looked embarrassed. "We came to tell you that a nurse is walking this way." Sango explained. Kagome and Inu-yasha stood up and began walking towards the entrance to the hospital. As they walked in the door, Kagome and Sango's doctor came up to them with a happy smile. He happily said, "You guys are allowed to leave tonight." Kagome and Sango's faces light up with excitement. Miroku and Inu-yasha smiled. Slowly Kagome and Sango packed up their things and left the hospital. Miroku drove Sango home and Inu-yasha drove Kagome home.

* * *

**Miroku and Sango**

Miroku and Sango sat in the car quiet, not looking at each other or anything. You could hear the frogs' outside the car, and the chirping of the crickets. Finally, Sango looked at Miroku who looked back. Miroku pulled the car over on the way there and exclaimed, "I'm srry but I can't take it anymore." Miroku grabbed her and kissed her hard on lips, she of course, returned it. They began to crawl to the back of the car, still kissing, tearing off their clothes.

* * *

**Kagome and Inu-yasha**

Kagome and Inu-yasha were down the road almost to Kagome's house. Inu-yasha turned into Kagome's driveway. Kagome's parents weren't home because they were out for a trip to Kyoto. Kagome got out of the car and exclaimed, "Uhh…do you want to come in?" Inu-yasha smirked and said, "You said when you got out of the hospital, and you're out." Inu-yasha got out of the car, and he and Kagome walked into the house. They began tearing off their clothes like wild animals. Inu-yasha picked Kagome up and carried her up the stairs. Kagome smiled at him saying in her mind very softly, _'FINALLY!'_

* * *

**Ending Credits of Chappy**

Long Chapter…god…he he…

_Okay, not really, more like a chapter ending in a good way. I love this chapter. Lol…there was a lot of _

_**Lime**…A LOT! Maybe I should change the rating to _**M**_…. what do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews!_

_I worked really hard on this chapter. Plz, don't flame. I worked too hard to have, you guys flame and say it sucks, _

_Making me feel really bad and that it's a failure. Cuz then I'll just quit writing after that. Well, byes!_

_Kisses_

_**inu'sluv**_


	12. Chapter 12 Too Long To Write!

_**Disclaimer:** Inu-yasha does not belong to me, ANIME-AZN-ANGEL, or Andrea (Inu's luv to you). If it did, my sister would not be begging for a download of the third movie and Andrea would not be begging for the fourth, and I'd have all the mp3s I'd want. Do we sound rich to you?_

_**Chapter Summary: **This chapter, oh boy this chapter, will be written with me (inu'sluv) and umm...umm..._

_MEEEE! a-A-a! D_

_oh yeah...you. _

_meanie. you say that like it's a bad thing._

_... ... it's not?_

_... bitch._

_O.o wtf? Okay... nevermind about her...THIS CHAPTER..._

_really sucks. you will see something you have never seen before... KIKYOU-WORSHIPPING OCsss! fear my power of control over Andi! muahahahaha!_

_STOP HOGGING THE COMPUTER! okay anyway, yeah she's right...Kikyou worshippers...ewww..._

_a couple of my OCs from my character vault (which is FULL) will-_

_**NOT **be appearing in this fanfic...k? OK..._

_do you **want** to be gutted like a fish?_

_Umm...okay maybe **One** or two...will appear...but only for like two seconds...dea-_

_four! i demand four! i have the perfect bunch! they whine, complain, and will have a lotta fun torturing the cast :evil laughter:_

_FOUR!_

_i have two butcher knives and i'm not afraid to use them._

_:eye twitches: Four it is then... :coughs: OKAY...this chapter Inu-yasha and the group have to come up with a way to fund-raise..._

_CARNIVAL!_

_Your not suppose to tell them that! Are you on crack! _

_you know those berries i ate earlier? they are **LOADED** with sugar. why do you think i like them so much?_

_No more for you...anyway, yeah, carnival...thanx to the bitch you know that they have a carnival... :glares at a-A-a:_

_hmph. anywho they are then tormented by four kids from another school who seem to exist only to torture Inu-tachi and worship the :cough: evil Kikyou._

_Yeah...okay that's enough of this...we've told you ENOUGH! right a-A-a...?_

_yeah, yeah, yeah. they get spoiled because of you. they're like kids swimming in a pool of chocolate. spoiled and fat._

_haha...that's funny...a swimming pool of chocolate! hahahahahaha..._

_lalalalala.. what now... er... OPENING CHAPTER :cheeeese:

* * *

_

**_THE REAL CHAPTER SUMMARY: Kagome and Sango are scared that Inu-yasha and Miroku will end up to want more than they can give them, but that's not necessarily true. The boys love them and would never want them to do something they didn't want to do. The group decide to have a carnival to raise money for the school. We meet four kids who go to the carnival. The problem? They're snobby, bratty, whiny, and Kikyou's supporters from a prep school across town._**

_**'CUSE ME! sorry, but i'm adding this as a last minute detail. only part of what you see above you actually happens in this chapter. andi? you tell 'em. i got homework.**_

**_The part above, will not ALL be appearing in this chapter, at the beginning, before we began conducting this chappie, we thought we could fit all of this in a chapter. Boy were we wrong. So we are now going to have a two chapter thing. It's happened in my other fanfic and it will happen in this fanfic, alot. The part about the carnival will be in the next chapter, which I am currently in progress with. Boy I move fast...lol

* * *

_**

**Highskool: The alma mater**

**Chap. 12 - What to do? And Kagome get's her ass kicked! (How annoying could you get? Part 1)**

**By: Inu'sluv and guest writer: aNiMe-AzN-aNgEl**

**YAYYY!

* * *

**

**4 kids stood in front of Inu-tachi's highschool. "Does Kikyou _really_ go here?" A girl questioned. "I'm pretty sure she does." Another girl said. The only boy in the group looked up at the building boredly. **

**"Why is it so... _poor-looking_?" He asked incrediously. The second replied, "Because it is, Mitsuharu. You _should_ know that. The people here, besides Kikyou-sama of course, are all trashy and moronic."**

**"Why does she go here then?" the last girl asked. She held a triple-chocolate frapaccino in her hand, with the pinky erect, and a giant chocolate chip cookie. "I mean, she really doesn't belong here. And all because of that _dog_. I mean, I saw his picture and he isn't as hot as-"**

**"MIROKU-senpai! He is really... AIEEE!"**

**The whole group looked towards the youngest member of their group and frowned. "Tyler... You really are a moron. We do not associate with... the under-privileged. Besides Kikyou." The second girl replied coldly.**

**"Hisae! You take the fun outta life. Can I.. get some act-"**

**"Do not even think about it, cousin-dearest." Hisae replied to the only boy in the group, a vein popping. The last girl nibbled on her cookie and sighed. "Why couldn't Kyou-sama pick someone else to obsess over? And she needs to eat more!" Raine held the cookie in her mouth and gave her drink to Tyler so that she could slam her fist into her other hand to emphasize her point.**

**"Whatever. And it's _Kikyou_. We'll be back. Just give it some time and we'll find a reason to come back." Hisae announced to the others as she started walking back to her silver BMW, Mitsuharu following.**

**"Mitsuru! Hisa! Wait for me and Taylor!" Raine shouted, running towards the _expensive _BMW as Tyler looked back at the school. A quiet "It's Mitsuharu, Hisae, and Tyler!" came from behind her as the older students entered the BMW. With a sigh, Tyler ran to the car and sat down beside Mitsuharu. **

**"Be nicer, Mitsuharu. She just can't... remember." The tenth grader whispered, as she took off her red cap. "It's been a long day and I'm not in the mood to listen to any arguments."**

**Mitsuharu nodded and stuck his tongue out at Raine. "She's still a moron. Good for comedy relief though." Tyler sighed. **

**"Boys."**

**Hisae smirked and looked back at the small girl. "You don't know the half of it. But..."**

**The girl glanced at everyone in the car. "When with girls, boys can cause so much mayhem. So, later on, let's have a little fun here. Eh?"

* * *

**

_Who are these people? How do they know kikyou? Better question, how do they know Inu-yasha? Why am I asking you this? Find out in the NEXT CHAPTER! hehe-_

_kidding! not really, you'll find out today, just not yet. and how do they know Kikyou? ... er... i didn't think that part out yet... _

_Okay...on with the REAL chapter...w/ inu-yasha and the group...

* * *

_

**Kagome rode up in a Mitsubishi eclipse 2005**®. **She sat in here car a few minutes, thinking about what happened the night before. She blinked a couple times to try and stop the pictures from flying through her head, something she didn't want happening. Sango had called her a little after Inu-yasha had left, telling her about her and Miroku. Supposedly, Sango and Miroku had done the exact same thing that Inu-yasha and Kagome had done. Which kinda made Kagome feel better but still a little antsy. **

**She glanced at the digital clock in her car. It read 7:15, the time that the bell rang to signify that school had began. She was late... She closed her eyes for a second, breathed deeply, and got out of her to walk into the huge building she stood before. She anticipated that Inu-yasha and her relationship would be different from now on, but something told her that it wouldn't be. **

**But either way it was gonna have some changes...**

**She strolled into homeroom two minutes after the bell. The teacher was taking roll and just about the time Kagome walked in, the teacher called her name. "Here." She whispered softly. Everyone looked up to see where the voice had come from. All eyes turned to Kagome. She scratched her arm and walked into the classroom to sit by Sango, who too looked a little weary. **

**Sango looked up when she heard Kagome sit down. "I'm sooo confused Kagome..." Sango whispered. "What if Miroku begins to want more than I can give, what do I do?" She added. Kagome sighed and whispered back, "I'm having the same problem with that, I don't know either." Sango glanced at Kagome, who looked kinda worried or so, then sighed slowly, before turning and looking back at the teacher. **

**The bell rang...**

**Kagome and Sango walked out of the classroom, not wanting to see Inu-yasha or Miroku right then. But that wasn't going to happen, they saw them in the hall all the time and they had 1st period with them. They're class was just a couple minutes away from their homeroom. They took their time getting there. Opening their lockers more than necessary, talking to whoever they knew in the hall even if it was just from acquaintance. The two minute bell rang signaling that you had two minutes or give up a tardy pass. Sango and Kagome couldn't afford to lose one so they had to get to class. Meaning they had to see Inu-yasha and Miroku. **

**It wasn't that they didn't want to see Inu-yasha and Miroku, it was just that they didnt't want to see them and have to talk to them about that night. **

**As soon as they walked in, they spotted Miroku and Inu-yasha laughing about something. The two girls stood there hoping they weren't laughing about them. Kagome and Sango sat down, when they did, Miroku and Inu-yasha looked at their girlfriends. They could tell that they were upset about something, and they knew what it was. It was about that night...**

**Inu-yasha kissed Kagome softly, whispering a "Hey, don't worry." Kagome looked up at him, nodding. Miroku glanced over at the two before kissing Sango and also whispering, "It's okay, it'll be fine." Sango half-smiled, before kissing him back. **

**Kagome and Sango smiled at each other, somehow knowing that the worrying was kinda stupid, considering the fact that it was Inu-yasha and Miroku. Miroku on the other hand could do something like that, but he wouldn't, Sango knew it. The two glanced at their boyfriend's who were writing down a problem that the teacher was assigning them. **

**"I think I'll be okay..." Kagome whispered to herself, smiling at no one.

* * *

**

_I know...a little depressing sounding..and I know it sucked but I worked hard on that part... onto the next part of this chappie...it's a very long chappie... _

_i'm gonna act like a smart ass here, so let me. anywho, andi won't let me read the part above so it probably sucks. heh i'm kidding. she thinks that this might be a long chappie. i hope no one minds at least 3000 words.

* * *

_

**Kagome sat in 3rd period, journalism, staring up at the clock, wishing for the bell to frickening ring. Suddenly, the intercom came on, saying that they needed Kagome to the dean's office. Kagome grabbed her stuff wondering why the hell she needed to be sent to the dean's office. All the students begin to start chanting "OooooooooooOOooooooo!" "How immature can get, gosh..." Kagome whispered to herself, rolling her eyes, as they continued. **

**As soon as she entered the office, she noticed Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha sitting in chairs. "Sit down please Miss Kagome." The dean said motioning to a chair nearest Inu-yasha. The three turned to look at her. She gave them a quizzical look but the others just shrugged. She sat down, still looking at them, but then turned to the dean when he cleared his throat. The dean was a chubby man, who loved the color gray, and thus he always wore it. He was a very wrinkly guy, most kids said that he looked like a mad elephant. Which was kind of true, seeing as he was big enough to be an elephant. **

**"I have called you here today, to tell you that we want you to come up with a idea for a way to come up with money to fix the school." Inu-yasha snorted, Miroku fidgeted with his seat, Sango glanced at everyone, and Kagome just stared. "No thanks..." Kagome and Sango said in unison. Miroku shifted in his seat before saying, "No..." Inu-yasha just flat out told him, "Hell no..." Kagome and everyone looked at him wide eyed. Inu-yasha didn't even care what he had just said, or who he just said it in front of. The dean chuckled a little bit, but it seemed to be more nervous sounding than mean. **

**"I figured you would all say that..." He exclaimed. "That's why I came up with an offer you couldn't refuse." He added. **

**"If you reconsider the offer and see it through, you will Not have to take the SAT's or your exams." The dean said, boasting about having the power to be able to do that. All of them looked at each other, knowing that if they refused this, they would all be dumbasses. "Sure, I'd love to." Kagome answered, putting on the best fake smile she could muster, but it wasn't very convincing. Sango smiled and nodded, showing that she also would do it. Miroku exclaimed, "I'd be stupid not to take that offer." It was only Inu-yasha who hadn't said anything. After a few moments of silence, he shrugged and said, "I don't care, whatever gets me out of those tests." Kagome smiled at him, even though he was trying to act like the bad-ass, he still kinda wanted to do that. **

_**AT THE END OF SCHOOL**_

**All of them walked out of the school building from different directions. Sango had a clipboard looking like a school councilor, which was something they didn't need right now. "Okay, what do you think we should do for the fund-raiser?" Sango asked holding her pencil and looking at the clipboard waiting for someone to give a suggestion. Nobody said anything...which wasn't helping anything. "O...kay... ..." Sango whispered. "How about we have a bake sale...it's easy, it's traditional, and it's..." Miroku all of a sudden interrupts her, "Childish..." **

**Suddenly, a mischievous smirk found its way onto his face as his eyes darted towards his girlfriend. "What about a wet t-shirt contest?"**

**The clipboard was used to smack the teen upside the head as a very angry Sango frowned. "You would like that, wouldn't you, pervert?"**

**Inu-yasha was about to add, "I would kinda like it too," until he saw Kagome glaring at him. And so he decided on something else. Something that didn't involve wet t-shirts... and anything Miroku himself would suggest. "What about a tournament? You know, there's admission fees, snacks, and the fighters have to pay to participate. Sounds pretty good."**

**Kagome shot him a cold look. "You just wanna show off, don't you Inu-yasha? The minute the match between you and Koga starts, you're gonna beat the shit outta him for trying to hit on me." Inu-yasha's face held a look of surprise. "And you don't want me to!" Kagome thought about it for a second, "Well, yeah but that would be kinda...mean." Kagome answered bluntly. **

**All of a sudden Kikyou came walking out of the school, her raven colored hair flowing. Her groupies followed, each other them uglier than the next. She stopped as soon as she came to where the four were standing. Kagome glared rudely. Kikyou crossed her arms, her stance even more preppy than her attitude. "So what's up with my favorite ppl?" She said like the smart ass she was. Kagome snorted, but only Inu-yasha heard it. He turned to look at her but then turned back to Kikyou.**

**He didn't really hate Kikyou but she was a bitch and what was worse was she was a bitch to Kagome. Kikyou glanced at Kagome and Kagome rolled her eyes. "How's it going Kagome, still being the same bitchy hoe you've always been?" Kikyou scoffed, smirking. Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha's eyes went huge. Kagome glared, shooting a look that could kill. If Kikyou said one more thing, Kagome would jump her and she would be on the ground. Kikyou would wish she had never messed with Kagome or ever messed with Inu-yasha. "I'm just kidding, sweetheart..." Kikyou added, grinning even bigger than she was before. That was it and before Inu-yasha, Sango, and Miroku knew it, Kagome was gone. She had all of a sudden lunged at Kikyou. **

**Kikyou didn't have enough to move, Kagome had leaped at her too quickly. Kagome was throwing punches left and right and wasn't showing any signs of being tired. Kikyou was under Kagome screaming, crying, and trying to push Kagome off of her. No matter how much Kikyou tried, Kagome wouldn't stop. Inu-yasha grabbed Kagome and held her to keep her from beating the shit out of the other girl. Kikyou's groupies pulled Kikyou up. Kikyou's hair was all messed up and her nails had broken off. Kikyou was pissed...not the regular "I hate you," but she was royally pissed. **

**"You fucking bitch! How could you! I mean, honestly, only an rapid, wild animal would attack the way you did! You can't even consider yourself human the way you fought. More like a bloodthirsty demon." Kikyou screamed as Kagome still fidgeted in Inu-yasha's arms, trying to get to Kikyou. **

**"You're calling me a bitch! How do you come off calling me a bitch when I didn't say anything to start this shit! If you weren't such a fucking skank maybe I wouldn't have beat the hell out of you!" Kagome screamed back. "The only reason you're calling me a bloodthirsty demon is because you've never fought a girl who didn't slap and pull hair!" **

**"KYOU-SAMA!" A blonde ran next to the other girl and bent over. "Kyou-sama! What happened? Did an awful, bad, evil person attack you? It looks more like a dog or a cat did... Mitsuru can beat them up for you if you want! He killed five cats yesterday for hissing or doing whatever to Taylor!"**

**"Yeah. An animal _did_ attack me. It was _that_," Kikyou replied, pointing at Kagome. The blonde turned and scowled. "You hurt Kyou-sama! Now I'm gonna kick your ass!"**

**Inu-tachi just blinked cluelessly. "Um.. who are you and who the hell is Kyou-sama?" Kagome asked curiously.**

**The girl frowned and pointed towards herself. "I'm RAINE. The girl back there, KYOU." Kagome laughed loudly, pointing at Kikyou. "You must not be very popular, Kikyou. She doesn't even know your name."**

**One of Kikyou's lackeys spoke up rudely. "Raine is from a school across town. She has a problem remembering names. Like for instance, Raine-chan, that mean girl you wanna fight is a KA-GO-ME."**

**Raine turned to the girl and blinked. "Kago-baka?" "Yeah Raine. Kago-baka." **

**"Inu-yasha let me go..." Kagome whispered. He glanced at her but wouldn't let her down. "LET ME GO YOU DAMN JACKASS!" Kagome screamed. Inu-yasha dropped her...hard. **

**"Kago-baka! Kago-baka! Wanna fight, Kago-baka?" Raine chanted, smiling as she held her hands innocently behind her back. "Hee hee hee!"**

**"You say my name like that ONE MORE TIME-"**

**"Kago-bakkkkkaaaaaaaa!" She shrieked happily, clapping her hands together cheerfully. "Wanna play?"**

**"Okay, I'll play. Let's play two hits." Kagome said.**

**"What's two hits?" Raine asked dully.**

**"It's this...I hit you, you hit the ground, get it? Two hits? Huh, _Ran-baka_?"**

**Miroku and Sango were quietly cracking up in the background. Inu-yasha on the other hand, was not happy...Not happy at all. **

**Raine frowned. "It's Raine, fool. You chose a bad day to mess with Kyou-sama and the Shou-pa-ho-te! You right, two hits. Just the wrong way." With that the blonde started to attack, first charging towards Kagome, then jumping with her fists ready. Taken by surprise, Kagome was punched in the stomach and fell on her butt.**

**"Okay, I was gonna go easy on you, but now, I'm really gonna beat the shit outta you, you little brat!" Kagome yelled, jumping backwards so that she could get back to standing up. **

**"Ha! Mitsuru may be the best fighter of the Shou-pa-ho-te, but I'm definitely the best when it come to this kind of fighting." Raine leapt forward and started kicking furiously.**

**"Speak proper English (Japanese) you idiot!" the black haired fighter yelled as she dodged the kicks. "I am, you big meanie!" Raine replied irately. Kagome coughed. "_Sure_ you are."**

**When Kagome let her guard down while she had sarcastically coughed, Raine landed a kick on her, causing her to lose her balance. "If I'm going down, you are too, bitch!" Kagome yelled, pulling Raine down. **

**"EEP!"**

**Just as Raine was about the kick her again while on the ground, a tiny alarm rang. "Uh-oh... Kyou-sama! Time to meet Hisa, Mitsuru, and Taylor at the big star place! Time for my frapaccino!" That said, Raine jumped up energetically, turning to Kikyou. She looked back at Kagome who was still on the ground.**

**Raine knelt down and bent towards her opponent, her mouth near her ear. **

**"Watch out next time, you little bitch. I _won't_ be holding back. And if you're lucky, _I'll_ be the one fighting you. Not Mitsuru. If he were, your blood would have covered the streets already." **

**Kagome's eyes widened as the girl finished her sentence, smiling happily. Thus, she was not prepared for the kick that Raine gave her in her face, but she was aware that it had made her mouth start to bleed. "Bye bye Kago-baka. Let's hope that this will be your _only_ run-in with me."**

**Raine turned towards Kikyou and start fussing over her injuries. "Let me go get my Infinity. It will help us get to my house quickly and I'll fix you up! Then we'll go to the star place!" Before Inu-tachi could react, Kikyou's posse was gone.**

**As soon as they noticed they were gone, Kagome's friends ran over to her. She was sprawled out on the ground, blood running from her mouth. Inu-yasha picked her up and ran her into the bathroom. She coughed a little more blood came from her bruised mouth. She opened her eyes, looking towards the silver haired boy. "Are you alright?" He whispered, giving her a tissue to wipe the blood. **

**"Inu-yasha...I'm sorry for yelling at you a little while ago." She added, not talking clearly because of her injury. "I'm such a dumbass, I shouldn't have gotten in a fight." She said, chuckling. "I got my ass kicked..." Kagome added laughing. Inu-yasha glanced at her. "Kagome, you were acting just like me for awhile there." He explained smiling at her. "You've been hanging out with me for too long." He laughed. **

**"Things got outta hand, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did to Kikyou's remarks," Kagome said, then adding, "No matter how bitchy they were." **

**Inu-yasha chuckled at the last comment. "No matter how you look at it, Kikyou still deserved it." "Ya know what's weird, I kicked someone's ass, and then got my ass kicked...that's kinda funny." Kagome laughed.

* * *

**

_it's just me writing an author's note this time. if any of you were wondering, the reason why andi is writing with me is because she has to use my computer for anything from now on. sad huh? she had to delete the older chapters on her computer. anywho, i talked andi into letting Raine kick Kagome's ass because we had modified my characters so that andi would be happier and we made Raine a kinda chubby girl who likes to eat. and like andi says, "Fat girls can fight!" i'll remind you who the OCs are, since Raine can't remember names to save her life. _

_Hisae - 17 year old senior. darkly cute. leader. acts reserved. black hair, brown eyes.(the second girl mentioned)_

_Raine - 17 year old senior (doesn't act like it). wears black and silver. acts enthusiastic and youthful. likes to eat. fights pretty good. blonde hair with red bangs. blue eyes, (last girl mentioned)_

_Mitsuharu - 16 year old junior. wears green and black. more open then his cousin, Hisae, but still mean. kinda perverted. best fighter at his school. black hair, brown bangs, brown eyes. (only guy)_

_Tyler - 15 year old sophmore. wears black and pale yellow. the most innocent of the four. hacker (how do you think they found out what Miroku and Inu-yasha look like?). black hair dyed white from the bangs and up. brown eyes. (first girl mentioned)_

_there. i dunno how andi writes, so you might not get full descriptions of the Shou-pa-ho-te (stands for Kes**shou** Pre**pa**tory Sc**ho**ol Quar**te**t) in the story.if i manage to get them up by the time this chapter is done, i'll try to get andi to put up the links so that you're not completely clueless as to what Inu-tachi's harrassers look like. also, she might have been right about us having to write more than one chapter for this part since there's so much to write. we're already at 3000 words by now, i think. this is getting fun. oh yeah, i get to be andi's beta reader, so nyah! i get to read 'em before you do! hee hee! as for the future of the brats, you'll see or hear cameos of them in the future of this fic, like if Kagome sees them outta the corner of her eyes and goes "Oh shit, not them!" anywho, hope you like how this is turning out. me and andi really liked writing together because whenever you see andi's comments end with a **-**, that means that i actually pushed her out of the way and stole the keyboard. :chuckles evilly: and in case you didn't notice, andi writes with italics and i write with italics and underlines. now, on with the story!

* * *

_

**"WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **

**The occupants of the Starbucks cafe cringed while the staff smirked. Their highest paying customer was here at last. And the annoyance she caused the others was... necessary for their profits.**

**In a corner of the cafe, three teens were sitting down, but two quickly moved so that there would be room for two more. The only boy shot an annoyed look at the new arrivals, while the girl next to him slapped his arm lightly in a silent attempt to make him stop.**

**"Hisa-chan! Mitsuru-kohai! Taylor-chan!" Raine called out, her red bangs flailing wildly, "Kyou-sama is here!"**

**Mitsuharu groaned, running a hand through his brown bangs and black hair. "For the last time woman, it's Hisae, Mitsuharu, Tyler, and Kikyou. I know your brain isn't big enough to comprehend that, but can you at least _try_ to remember the names of the people you've known for... How many years has it been, Hisae?"**

**"Six, Mitsuharu. Six _long_ years."**

**Mitsuharu pointed at his cousin. "Six! You should at least have gotten the 'A' in my name by now!" he complained, stirring his drink. Tyler frowned. "Don't be so mean. She's trying, isn't she? At least she's not calling you Mar or Mat or something else."**

**The boy coughed. "You're so weird. Are you not the least bit upset that she's been screwing up your name all this time?" he asked curiously. **

**Tyler scratched her head. "Um... Not really. By the way, what happened to you Kikyou-senpai? It looks like you were jumped."**

**"She was!" Raine exclaimed flailing her arms about and whacking someone's glasses off their face. "Sorry 'bout that!"**

**Kikyou sighed innocently. "I was. It was this awful girl, the one I told you about who _clings_ onto Inu-yasha _24/7_ as if he was her life source or something. It's so sickening."**

**Hisae nodded. "Most girls like that are. It's pathetic the way some girls will act around the lesser species." Mitsuharu growled, "Hello? Male species right here. You mind the trash-talk?" Hisae shot him a cold glance before replying nonchalantly, "Not really."**

**Tyler sent a little glare her way, her hand still on Mitsuharu's arm, but quickly stopped before anyone noticed. "Kikyou-senpai, what's her name?" the tenth-grader asked. Kikyou's face scrunched up.**

**"Higurashi, Kagome. One of the biggest sluts in school."**

**Tyler nodded and took out her silver laptop. "Let's see... Higurashi... There's a Kimiko, Takaishi, Jennifer, Souta, Bob-" Mitsuharu mouthed "What the fuck?" silently as Tyler continued, "Kagome! Here she is! Who knew there would be so many Higurashis in this county!" **

**Mitsuharu snorted. "And who knew that there would be a _Bob_ Higurashi? Wow! That one _really_ stuck out." Hisae whacked him on the head. "Shut up."**

**Tyler opened two windows, one being a personal homepage and one being the data the county had on her. A picture of Kagome blowing a kiss to the camera in a blue spaghetti strap top and a white miniskirt quickly loaded on the personal site and each person had a different look on their face.**

**"This is Higurashi?" Tyler asked incrediously, "She's looks like a bitch."**

**Kikyou had a 'I told you so' look planted on her face as she sipped her drink.**

**Hisae glanced at the picture boredly before returning to checking out the black cross tattoo that she had gotten on her cheek with a hand mirror. "A slut?"**

**Raine pouted, a cookie in each hand and a frapaccino in front of her. "A big meanie!"**

**Mitsuharu smirked slyly. "She looks like a good fuck."**

**Multiple slaps could be heard from the Starbucks in the District 1 area of town, where mansions sat on the inclining hills of ... their town. Yeah, they're fucking rich. And he's a fucking pervert.

* * *

**

**Inu-yasha walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kagome to be alone for awhile. Sango and Miroku were standing outside, waiting for one of them to emerge. "She said she wanted to be alone for a second, I didn't want to argue with her." He explained. "Well, is she alright? I mean that last kick was pretty direct." Sango said, her face glistening. "She's fine, a little blood, not to much to be very worried about." Inu-yasha told them, Miroku nodding. **

**"Wouldn't you say she was acting a little like you." Miroku added to the conversation. "Yeah, I said that to her, she laughed at the comment." Inu-yasha answered. **

**"That last kick was a fucking cheap shot." A voice said out of nowhere. The three turned to see Kagome standing behind them, her face bruised but she seemed fine and well-abled. **

**"Next time I see that little prick, I'll be the one that gets the last kick, right in her chubby little stomach." Kagome added, smirking at what she was saying. Sango shook her head, knowing Kagome was too much like her boyfriend. Inu-yasha snorted but just because Kagome was sounding too cocky. **

**Kagome walked out of the building, leaving the others staring behind her. "Watch her get her ass kicked again..." Miroku exclaimed. "That's what I'm afraid of." Sango said, still shaking her head from side to side. **

**As the three friends walked out of the building they noticed Kagome sitting on the ground, thinking. They didn't know what about, but she was thinking. "I have an idea for that whole fixing the school thing. We can have a CARNIVAL!" She said yelling the last part. **

**"How did you come up with this?" Sango asked. "It's a little plan to get that little bitch to come back to the school! That way she can get the can of whoop-ass she deserves!" Kagome explained laughing. "Oh yeah, she's _too _cocky." Miroku whispered only so the two beside him could hear it, Kagome still laughing uncontrollably. **

**"She' s soooooooo gonna get her ass served to her..." Inu-yasha whispered back. Miroku and Sango nodded...**

**Kagome coughed nervously, glancing at her friends. "Is my idea okay?" Kagome asked. The others nodded. "YAY!" Kagome yelled jumping up and down. **

**"You'd never know that she just got her ass beat not too long ago." Sango explained. The two boys nodded, staring at the girl jumping for joy right in front of them.

* * *

**

_**END OF CHAPTER COMMENTS:**_

_Great friends aren't they...lol _

_Kagome is a little too perky for someone who just got her ass served to her on a silver platter. Well, Hopefully a-A-a's gonna let her win when she faces Raine or Mitsuharu. I hope it's Raine, because I'm really not too fond of her. She reminds me too much of me. Fat and forgetful. Way to much like me...lol _

_Well, that's the end of the chapter, it's going to be split into two chapters, could be three but I don't think so. Well, that's it for now. _

_Oh yeah...let's do a Review answer thingy that everyone else does..._

**Rubychik09: **_I'm not really sure if I'm going to change the rating. It's been a thought that has been in the back of my head for a while. It's something I should do, but I'm probably not going to do. Thanx for the whole rating explanation. I knew it but it was nice that you explained it to me more. Thank ya! _

**Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen:**_ I love your name! lol I haven't really thought about doing that with Inu-yasha, cuz that's kinda weird. lol That was a last minute adjustment. It just came to me when I was describing Inu-yasha's clothes...hehe hehe pervert..._

_y'all are sick-minded fools. very sick-minded. i mean, fucking an anime chara? creepy-_

_Well, Excuuuuuuse me, It's not my fault he walks looking so...damn fine looking. hehe :giggling like a schoolgirl:_

_:mock giggles: hee hee hee! you're still sick-minded. it's mucho creepy. :shudders: just think of the little mutant babies!_

_**AznxKagome12:** Umm..Chick, I'm not done with this fanfic. I'm-_

_i know that the whole "OMFG i'm gonna fuck Inu-chan!" scene looks like andi's sick variation of "Happily Ever After," but trust me, if it were... :bursts out laughing: just trust me, it ain't. it's too wrong. and plus... :shudders: that would be the stupidest ending ever that anyone, prep or punk, nerd or bitch, EVER wrote. seriously._

_Wow, you are sooooooooooooooo mean!_

_duh._

_Anyway, I'm not even close to ending this fanfic and a-A-a is kinda right. it is kinda weird to end a fanfic with someone fucking someone else. lol But I'm probably going to end it in the 20's, which is a while...believe me._

_only the twenties? damn. you are so selling 'em short. Chi Scheree wrote a FORTY FIVE chapter long story in the Beyblades section. and she's in school too. if you do that, you're writing a sequel. :winks at readers: i'll force her, one way or another._

_Shuddup...I don't like to be forced into anything, but I'll probably end up writing a sequel but I can't guarantee it. I'm srry I can't be like Scheree but I have a life. _

_Scheree has a life too! and if you call what you're living a life, i'm afraid to see what the people who don't have lifes do all day. _

_I have a life, just not around you.Oooo...I can be mean too...hehehehehehe :gets whacked by a-A-a: bitch..._

_Ppl to say thanx for writing reviews:_

AznxKagome12

Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen

RubyChik09

Korokochan18

Kagome818

Wow, I must really suck.../

_goddamn, what's wrong with the rest of ya! you're taking poor andi here for granted, yessirree! it's a sad thing. now, i command you, press the pretty lil purple thing at the end of this page._

**Inu'sluv and aNiMe-AzN-aNgEl **

* * *

_**The little purple button is sad.**_

_**Why is the little purple button sad?**_

_**No one wants to press it. **_

_**Do us --er the little purple button-- a favor.**_

_**Press it.**_

_**Play with it.**_

_**Cry with it.**_

_**Be it's friend.**_

_**If you don't...**_

_**They do say I look an awful lot like the Grudge. :evil smile: And Sadako/Samara.**_

_I found you!_

_**no, not really. but i do put on a nice scare show. by the way... look behind you.**_

_**made you look you superstitious fools! haha! i hope i scared the shit outta y'all! P but i just LOVE the way you put your hair today! how do i know what you look like? ... ... ... ...**_

_**take a guess.**_

_**Don't scare them...they'll never come back to look at my fanfic again! but I do like the way that chick put her hair. It's really cute...I wish I had her hair...Can you turn around so I can see the front? plzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Oh well fine...**_

_**Okay, well buh bye then! **_


End file.
